Unhappy
by fear-the-jinx
Summary: What if you were so unhappy you just couldn't stand it, and you keep everthing locked up in your head? You'd break down to a total stranger, thats what you'd do.
1. REX!

Chapter 1   
  
Looking up into the dark night's sky with her dark blue eyes, a sad smile on her face, the winter's cold wind blew her long dark raven hair into her elegant pale face, her silk dark red pajamas clinging to her thin petite body.   
  
Standing on the balcony of her new apartment, high above the noisy city and flashing lights, she sighed heavily. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she was supposed to be happy to get out her house, and be going to college, the very small house that she grew up in, the very same house of her pushy mother and grandfather and her little brother.   
  
Yes she was unhappy, she was very unhappy.   
  
Walking back into her dark green room of her expensive apartment, provided by her college scholarship, she slowly closed the glass French doors behind her. Walking over to her king sized bed, she flopped down onto the dark green comforter. Staring up at he ceiling she sighed heavily again, but this time a single tear slid down her face.   
  
Sitting back up on her comfortable bed, she heard the phone ring in the other room, swinging her silken clad legs over the side she jumped off, and walked lazily out the door and into her ordinary living with the walls painted white and the furniture black, and a medium sized television that she hardly ever used sitting in the corner on a dark brown wood table.   
  
Walking over to the end table next to her couch she picked up the cordless phone, putting it up to her ear she sighed again.   
  
"Hello" she said half heartily not really caring to talk to anybody at the moment   
  
"Well hello to you too Kagome, is that anyway to answer the phone." Especially not her mother   
  
"What do you need mom?" Kagome asked still not really caring   
  
"Well, I was wondering if you were going to come to dinner this evening, we haven't seen you in a while." Kagome's mom said sounding concerned   
  
"Not tonight, I've got stuff to do." Kagome lied   
  
"Kagome, what do you have to do?" Kagome's mom began "You live alone, you don't have any friends, you hate your job, and not to mention college doesn't start for another two months, what do you have to do?"   
  
"Things alright" she said in her defense   
  
"Alright honey, you go do whatever you need to do, just remember that we'll be here if you need us." And with that she hung up the phone not bother to say good-bye.   
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" Kagome shouted into the phone, and hung it back up roughly onto the charger.   
  
Running her small hand roughly threw her hair; she let out a frustrated growl. Turning on her heels she walked over to her under stocked plan black and white kitchen. Turning to the black refrigerator, she slammed her fist it out of frustrating.   
  
"Why is that she always has to remind me that I have nothing?' she asked to no one in particular.   
  
Leaning her head against the cold painted metal, she let it all out. She cried until there was nothing left to cry anymore.   
  
She had been along time since she had a friend, or some one to talk to. They always found her too weird to talk too, because of how quite she is. It's not her fault she doesn't talk up a storm when you ask her a question about where she got her cloths or what she had to do to get them. She wasn't like that, she didn't care what people thought of her. So as a result of this she had no friends.  
  
Pushing herself off of the refrigerator, wiping away the fallen tears in the process with her sleeve, she made her way to one of the many cabinets that decorated the kitchen to pull out a package of chicken flavored ramen.   
  
Preparing her usual dinner for herself, she made her way back into her bedroom. Holding her dinner in one hand and a book in the other. This was what she normally did ever night, it was a routine for her, and it depressed her even more.   
  
Setting the steaming bowl of ramen on the nightstand next to her bed, she leaned back onto the headboard, resting the open book on her chest; she began to zone out, forgetting about her ramen and her book.   
  
'Why is that I can't be happy?' she asked herself, looking over at the wall clock the hung beside her bathroom door, she sighed again for the hundredth time that night, it was one in the morning and she still wasn't in bed.   
  
This depressed her even more than usually, she had insomnia really bad, she'd be so tired from a days work at the office she worked at as a sectary, that all she'd want to do is go to sleep, but she'd end up tossing and turning all night. The most sleep she's ever got was eight hours in one week.   
  
Throwing the book to the floor, she curled up into a tight ball and tried to get some sleep.   
  
Sitting on a park bench next to a lake in her white pinstriped black slacks that clung to her in all the right places, and her matching blazer that covered the dark blue blouse underneath, on her lunch break, she feed the geese brave enough to venture out of the cold mid afternoon water to eat the crumbled dry bread out of her hand.   
  
Looking up just in time to see a big, fat black and white dog come running at her, with its big ears flopping in the wind along with its floppy cheeks, she tensed, and closed her eyes, and waited for the impact. Which it did full force; she fell of the bench and landed with a hard thump on the ground with the dog over top of her, happily licking her face.   
  
Opening back her eyes, she was met with a gold shinny round tag hanging in front of her face that read 'REX' in big letters.   
  
"REX!" a man shouted from in front of her "REX!" he shouted again more forcefully when the dog refused to move off of the stunned Kagome.   
  
Kagome figured she make an attempt and slowly reached up for the dogs big floppy ears, and began to rub them.   
  
"Rex, could you please get off of me?" She asked the dog quietly, knowing she got its full attention.   
  
Rex did as he was asked, and slowly got of Kagome and walked over to he master.   
  
Kagome lay there for a couple of minutes, staring up into the light blue sky. She was cut out of her thoughts and gasped when a stunning man with long silver hair in a thick heavy pony tail hanging over his shoulder, and the most gorgeous golden eyes, came into her line of sight.   
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, sounding some what concerned   
  
Kagome only nodded and sat up slightly, resting her weight on her now sore elbows, she winced, and it didn't go unnoticed.   
  
"Are you sure your ok?" He asked again,   
  
Turning her full attention to the silver haired man kneeling down beside her, now holding the leash that was attached to Rex, she found what he was wearing to be rather delicious looking, he was wearing a pair of dark tan Cargo pants that were baggy enough to barely see his black and white converse, that fit him perfectly, with a worn out dark red tee-shirt that showed off his well toned body.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome said finally with a fake smile, shaking her head slightly of unnatural thoughts. She got back up off the chilled ground and she dusted herself off, walking back over to her park bench as if nothing happened, she sat back down and proceeded in feeding the geese.   
  
The hole time the silver haired man, and his dog stared at her as if she were nuts.  
"Um.......I'm Inuyasha" He said walking over to the bench as well sitting next to the strange girl. "Inuyasha Deatherage" he said offering his hand for her to shake.   
  
"Kagome...Kagome Higurashi" she said faintly tuning to him, and lightly shaking his offered hand. Giving him a sad smile she turned back to her geese.   
  
"I know you've met Rex." He laughed pointing to his tail waging dog sitting peacefully beside him, staring at the geese as if they were his next meal. But soon his laughter died down when the beautiful women next to him didn't even crack a smile, still feeding the geese as if it was her job to. "Are sure you're ok?" He asked yet again, gently placing a hand on her shoulder for some kind of comfort.   
  
For so odd reason she couldn't help but relax at his gentle touch, dropping all the crumbled bread that was in her hand, she brought her trembling hands up to her face, she couldn't help it, she cried.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide, he didn't mean to make her cry, whatever he did he didn't mean to make this beautiful women cry.   
  
Going on instincts, he did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his strong sun kissed arms around her, and held her tightly and began to rock back and forth; hoping that would ease her of whatever pain she was in. listening as her sobbing began to die down as did his rocking back and forth.   
  
Kagome couldn't help it; she could not help but fall asleep in his strong gentle arms. 'He smells so good' was her last thought before she let her eyes drift shut.   
  
'Well....that's odd' he thought to himself, as he found out the reason she was so quite was because she was now asleep, looking over at Rex he gave him a confused look, as if the dog would answer any questions he might have.  
  
Doing the only thing he could think to do, he tied the dog leash to his belt loop, and slowly picked Kagome up bridle style, and began to walk the short distance to his apartment, with a girl he doesn't know in his arms, and his trouble maker dog.   
  
Well what do you think? It's a little boring I know, I just had to type something though, I'm tired of beginning on break.. it's not edited, so sorry I'll have Tennyo edit it when she gets back, ok?  
Danke,   
Daniy jinx 


	2. that's not my ceiling

Chapter 2  
  
Her eyes slowly opened to stare at an unknown ceiling 'That's not my ceiling' she thought to herself. Slowly, yet cautiously she sat up on her sore elbows on the warm and very comfortable king sized bed, she looked down at herself 'Ok, I'm still wearing my cloths, but where are my shoes?' thought wiggling her toes threw her white cotton socks.  
  
Taking a look at her surroundings, she got slightly scared; these walls were dark red 'Aren't my walls dark green?' she asked her self, confusion clearly written all over her tired face, reaching up and scratching her head as if it would bring her back to reality, she painfully regretted it. Reaching up further into her mess of black hair, she winced; there on the back of her head she had a lump the size of a golf ball.  
  
"Ok now I know I'm going crazy." She said not really noticing she said it out loud.  
  
At that very moment the door swung open, but no one came in. then the next thing she knew she was attacked by a big fat dog jumping out too the bed, and making himself comfortable, laying down next to her, putting it's huge heavy head and one large paw on her stomach and looking up at her with concerned eyes.  
  
"Well, hello" she said petting the dogs huge paw "Do you know what I'm doing here?" she asked some what recognizing the dog. Then it hit her, latterly "You're the dog that was in the park."  
  
At that the dog softly barked, wagging its long large tail behind him.  
  
"Rex, right?" she asked as if the dog would understand her. Which he kind of did, his head shot up, and let his long pink tongue fall out of his mouth, as if smiling at her. "Oh great now I'm talking to a dog, at it seems as if the dog can understand me." She said frustrated.  
  
Swinging her long legs over the edge of the dark red decorated bed, she hopped off. Standing on some what wobbly legs she looked once more at her surroundings. Looking in front of her she saw a silver plasma television hang on the wall, the bed she was once on sat in between two very large floor to ceiling windows covered in long dark red drapes that only let a light through the crack in between them.  
  
Looking around more she noticed tall black dresser built into the wall with shelves surround it from floor to ceiling filled with cloths and pictures frames of people smiling, next to what looked like a open door that lead to black and white tile bathroom.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her she walked out the door, on her still wobbly legs with Rex fallowing closely behind her, leading to a spacious red and silver decorated living room. The couch was big red and fluffy looking with a silver flat screen television, much like the one in the room she was in, sitting on a long oak table, also decorated with pictures frames of people smiling.  
  
Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man with his back turned to her in what looked like a kitchen looking out the window sipping his cup, with his silver waist length hair tied back in a thick loose braid down his back. Remembering the silver hair in the park it hit her again for the second time that day he was the man that was in the park, the owner of the dog that plowed her down. 'What did he say his name was? Inufasha, No....Inuyasha, yeah that's what it was.'  
  
"Excuse me?" she tried getting his attention without scaring him, taking a couple steps closer to the now turned around man.  
  
"You're awake!" he said putting down his mug on the island in the middle of the black and white decorated kitchen, and walking around everything to stand in front of her, his long thick braid swaying slightly back and forth as he walked. "I was wondering if you were ever going to came too."  
  
"Can you please tell me why I'm here?" she asked, what if she did something she'd regret.  
  
"You were cry and you feel asleep in my arms, so I brought you back to my apartment sense I didn't know where you lived?" Inuyasha said shyly  
  
'Oh great, I cried to a complete stranger and fell asleep in his arms, great, my life is just perfect now!' she thought frustrated, her knuckles turning white in her clinched fists, she didn't need this right now, she didn't need this at all; Letting a small sigh escape her small lightly tinted pink lips.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the frustrated emotion flicker in her dark blue eyes. He walked back into the kitchen, hoping she would just get the hint and fallow. Looking over his shoulder out of the corner of his golden eye, he saw her still standing there, looking for some thing, with a sigh he stopped and turned around, and crossing his arms over his well toned chest. "Are you looking for anything?" he asked raising a delicate black eyebrow.  
  
"My shoes." She said almost too quietly for him to hear, walking over to the front door, hoping that they might be there.  
  
"There in the closet next to the front door." He indicating to the door next to were she was standing, turning around he walked back into his kitchen to feed his whimpering Great Dane/ St. Bernard dog, Rex, who caused this whole mess.  
  
Not bothering to say a 'thank you' or 'kiss my ass' she opened the said door, found her shoes, and walked out the front door, slipping her high healed black work boots on in the process.  
  
Inuyasha hearing his front door slam, he turned around from dishing Rex's food to him, standing back up, and placing the now empty dish on the island he walked around the counter to stand in the living room staring at the front door.  
  
"Huh?" he said taken back a little bit by her rude exit, shrugging his shoulder he walked back into his kitchen, finding the newspaper he forgot he had, popping a cigarette into his mouth, and lighting it up with ease, he began to read the funnies section as Rex happily ate his 'graving train' dog food.  
  
"See if I ever do anything nice again" he huffed. Rex at that moment chose to lift his head up from the bowl, and make eye contact with his idiot silver haired master over the top of his newspaper.  
  
"What!" Inuyasha shouted Rex just went back to eating his precious meal.  
  
Making her way out the strange apartment building, that looked to be an old abandoned factory. She began to walk do the cold winters streets, hugging her blazer to her small body. 'It wasn't this cold in the park, heck Inuyasha didn't even wear a coat!' she thought to her self as the people on the street gave her funny looks.  
  
'Wait, did I just think about him?' she asked her self, waling over to a bus stop, sitting down on the snow covered bench, she waited, and waited, and waited so more but the bus never came.  
  
Sighing heavily, she got up and began to walk to the only place she knew here in this neighbor hood, Inuyasha's place.  
  
Making her way back to old factory, now apartment building, she walked up the short stairs and threw the heavily door. Making her way to the elevator, she hurried in before the doors closed, and pressed the button to his floor, which was latterly his floor.  
  
Walking out the door that slowly open, she took a couple steps towards his door, knocking softly, she heard Rex bark loudly and Inuyasha's manly voice threw the door telling her his coming and Rex to shut the hell up.  
  
The next thing she new the door swung open, and there stood Inuyasha with his shirt off, water beading down his very well toned sun kissed body, with a big white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, his muscles glistening in the winters sun that shone through the huge windows the adorned the back side wall near the kitchen.  
  
She swallowed hard, her dark blue eyes fallowing the bead of water as it went down his stomach and dipped into his deep belly button.  
  
He couldn't help the smirk that played across his face as she stared at him, the slowly drying his wet dripping wet hair with another white fluffy towel; he took a step to the side letting her in.  
  
Tennyo's come back toady sob I miss her so much! sob  
  
Anyways, the viewers on, said that they liked this story, so I'm assuming the liked it as well, so I wrote a second chapter.  
  
Danke,  
  
Daniy jinx 


	3. tree

I like pancakes!

Danke,

Daniy Jinx

Chapter 3

Walking into his apartment, walking past him trying her hardest not to bumping into his half naked kissable body, she almost let out a sigh of relaxation when she smelled his wonderful clean smell, which smelled like a rainy day and mint. She lightly patted Rex on the head, who was sitting next to the door, as if he knew she would come back. Turning back around when she heard the door shut lightly, she gave her best fake small, which he saw right threw.

"What is you would like, Kagome?" he asked, walking into his kitchen, dropping the towel he was drying his with to the floor. "Do you need help with anything?" he asked a seductive grin playing across his beautiful features.

Kagome could have swore her legs almost gave out at that look, walking past Rex and into the kitchen, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on one of the counters, standing directly in front of him, as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" she asked noticing he still is wearing the towel around his waist. 'Though it looks as though it's about to fall off.' She thought noting that the knot on the side was almost coming undone. (drool)

"Nope" he said bluntly "It's still the afternoon" he said as if that would mean anything to her. Walking around the counter, with bowl in hand, he made his way towards his couch, along the way rex came up to his side, and grabbed the lose towel off of Inuyasha's waist in his mouth, and tugged it off, and ran as fast as he could with his fat legs in the other direction, trying to get some sort of attention.

Kagome, who just at the right time turned around from the counter, and witnessed the whole thing, couldn't help but stare at his well toned butt, and the way each cheek slightly bounced as he walked towards the couch, watching as he flopped down onto the big red fluffy couch, grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and flipped on the television, as if nothing happened. (wipes drool off mouth)

Shaking her head roughly of perverted thoughts, she walked over to where he was sat on the couch, she made sure to stand near the end of the couch as far away from him as she could, not really caring to see his manhood, but being a women who is very attracted to this gorgeous man, her eyes began to wander, slowly her dark blue eyes traced the muscles on his tanned chest, then began to move down to his deep sexy belly button, then the slowly made their way towards..........

"You like what you see?" Inuyasha asked seductively, startling her, making her shot her eyes right back up to his golden orbs that have probably been watching her the whole time.

"Could you please get some cloths on" she asked clearing her throat, it just all the sudden went dry. (I wonder why?)

"No, this is my apartment, I'll walk around naked if I want too." He said smirking, turning back to his cereal and cartoons.

"Fine" she said walking back into his kitchen "I'm just going to use your phone, and then I'll be out of your hair" but before she could even begin to look for a phone, what he said next almost made her want to rip out her hair.

"I don't have a phone." He said never taking his eyes off his cartoons, while shoveling 'lucky charms' into his mouth. (I love lucky charms, their magically delicious)

Rubbing her temples to relieve the headache she new was coming on, she sighed angrily, she hasn't been in this guys present for more than twenty minutes and she already wants to rip his pretty head off. "How am I supposed to get home?" she asked out loud, not realizing she had.

"I can take you." Inuyasha said, turning his head to look at her. "I don't have car, but a have a motor cycle, my car is in the shop" he said leaning forward to put his now empty bowl on the coffee table.

"I'd rather take my chances walking, thank you very much." She said in a snobby tone, but not really meaning too, it's just this guy really was beginning to piss her off, she new he meant well. "I'm sorry." She apologized "It's been a rough day" she said 'it's been a rough life' she added in her head.

"Well, I can get dressed, of course, and I can walk you home, or to your car, if you prefer?" he asked getting up and walking towards his bedroom door, not bothering to cover himself up.

"Thank you" she said smile a fake smile, turning her head away, so not to see his attractive naked body again.

She sighed sadly when she heard his door shut, no one has ever been this nice to her before, they usually just ignored her, or told her to go away for being so rude, but that she couldn't help, being rude to people saved her the pain of getting hurt later on in life. But some how this attractive silver haired man was different, he was just as rude as her, and he put up with her, there might be a possibility that they might become friends.

At that, she couldn't help it; she just had to smile, a real big smile.

Walking through the park together side by side, with Inuyasha who had a red leash that was wrapped around his wrist, as the other end was attached to Rex's red collar, who was using all the power in his fat legs to drag his master along, only to smell every human that passed by.

Kagome couldn't help but glance at him, wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans that looked like they've seen their last day, clung nicely to he cute butt, she became fond of so quickly,

'Seeing him naked probably didn't help much' she sighed in her head.

Her eyes wandering more up his body, she almost drooled at the shirt and jacket he was wearing, the white button down dress shirt he wore un tucked, with the first three buttons carelessly unbuttoned, showing off some of his sun kissed chest, his leather jacket he wore fight him like a glove, baggy in all the right places, and loose in others, his hair is what she envied, he wore his silver locks in a loose braid at the base of his neck, swaying as he walked along with his hips as he walked.

'I got to stop this!' she screamed in her head, she has never been this attracted to a guy before. Looking ahead of her, trying to see if there was anything that would take her mind out of the gutter, she spotted little black shoes, dangling from a branch in one of the pine trees up ahead of them.

Turning to him they looked eye contact, but before any one could say anything Rex jerked forward making Inuyasha slightly jolt forward.

"Huh?" she said out loud, walking at a faster pace, out of curiosity, she walked past the dog dragging his master.

She made it too the base of the tree in record time, looking up she noticed a little girl, wearing a black warm looking fluffy coat, that had beautiful black trim on it, looking more closely at the little girls face, she looked to be about six or seven, she had a cute doll like face, with a hat that matched her coat with purple doggy ears on the top, covering her long black straight shoulder length hair, noticing the little girl was talking to a squirrel, she couldn't help but smirk. Reaching out she touched the girl's blue jean leg.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to the squirrel too?" Kagome asked, she loved kids, they always some how made her smile.

I little girl looked down a smiled, "Yeah sure, but you have to be careful?" she said, pointing to the slippery branch beside her.

Kagome grabbed the nearest branch and gracefully climbed her way up to sit next to the cute little girl as if it were an everyday thing. "I'm Kagome" she said holding out her cold hand, shivering as the winter's breeze blew past.

"Ashura" The little girl said with a from ear to ear smile, as if being proud of her name, shaking the offered hand.

"Ok Ashura, what are you and the squirrel talking about up here all by yourselves" Kagome asked concerned, wondering what a little girl is doing in a park like this, all by herself.

"My mommy said I could play in the park as long as I stayed near the apartment building" Ashura smiled.

"Ashura" Inuyasha called form the ground underneath them, Rex sitting along side him looking up at the little girl, wagging his tail happily. "Get down from there, you know your mom doesn't like it when you climb up trees." He demanded, looking up at Ashura with a glare, and pointing to the ground.

Ashura grumbling about stupid silver haired men, and her mom, slowly and carefully got down off the tree, leaving a still shivering Kagome.

"Bye Kagome" Ashura said happily waving her hand, walking up to the excited Rex.

"Bye Ash." Kagome said, watching as Inuyasha handed the happy girl Rex's dog leash, whispering something to her, and then watched as Ash nodded her head, and walked off tugging a happy Rex behind.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, watching as he climbed into the tree, making himself comfy next to her.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with me new friend" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her shivering body. "You should have really worn a coat." He whispered in her ear, making a warm shiver run down her spine.

'Did he just say friend?' she asked in her head.

Short? I know, but I can only write so much. . it hurts I tips of my fingers, to write anymore than that. I have to go back when some thing doesn't make sense, and it hurts my little finger kisses tips of fingers YAY! Tennyo is back! gives Tennyo a bone crushing hug

Danke,

Daniy Jinx


	4. the warm coat

Hey if any one cares O.o I have recently made a website it has some of my artwork on it and crap, so please go and sign my guestbook (pushes you in direction of my website) I'd love to hear what you think of it

www . freewebs . com . / daniyjinx / (remember to take out the spaces)

Danke,

Daniy

I'm making my own website as well, it's about all the guys of Inu Yasha ... no girl aloud only fans ... i'll put down the link when it's finished! K!$$ little Tennyo

Chapter 3

Turning his head to look out at the snow falling into people's hair, he soon regarded it when he heard a loud blood-curdling scream next to him.

Turning back around he saw Kagome screaming, with the squirrel in her lap, that Ash was talk to not two minutes ago, eating a nut, and his tail twitching like nothing was going on.

Shaking the still screaming girl, he sighed when he heard Ash us the nickname that she so loving bestowed upon him.

"Ducky!" Ash called out, from her place at the tree trunk.

Looking down he sighed when he didn't see Rex anywhere.

"Ash, where is Rex?" he asked, clamping his hand over Kagome's mouth in order to hear.

"Um" the little girl replied, shuffling form one foot to the other. Inuyasha knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Ash" he said more forcefully, wanting to move his vibrating hand away from Kagome's mouth, but not being able to since she was still screaming.

Just at that moment, Rex decided to make his presents known, walking out from behind the tree truck, with a depressed look on his face.

"Ash, you do know my dog is a male right?" he asked, closing his eyes, and pitching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, so desperately wanting to jump down from the tree branch and ripping that pink fluffy bow right off Rex's large head.

"Yeah but he looks so cute" Ashura said shyly, knowing whatever she said at this point would get her into trouble.

"Damn it Kags, it's a fucking squirrel!" he shouted, getting irritated by the vibrating in his hand. That made the girl shut up, her eyes became wide and she looked up at him then looked back down at the twitchy squirrel still in her lap.

She wasn't afraid of them, it just freaked her out that a squirrel would jump into her lap as if it where a tree branch.

"See, it's not going to hurt you." He assured, removing his hand from her mouth, out of the corner of his eye he saw Ashura trying to make a get away. "I don't think so!" he shouted, jumping down fro the tree, ripping the pink bow off of Rex's head, and running after the cute giggling girl, with Rex in tow, leaving Kagome and the twitchy squirrel behind in the tree.

Then something hit her, 'Did she just call him Ducky?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Having long ago taken Ashura home they both walked down the sidewalk of the park towards Kagome's car, Rex panting behind them, well being dragged behind them.

"You think I'll get to see you again?" Kagome asked, surprising herself, she never asked to see any body again.

"Yeah, I'm positive we'll cross paths again." Inuyasha grinned, as they walked towards her dark green '00 grand am.

(LittleTennyo: I have NO clue what kind of car that is ... wait I have no clue about cars in the first place ...)

"Alright." She said as she began to unlock her driver side door, hoping to god she had a sweater or something in her car, she was freezing! "Hey, by the way why..."

"She calls me that because I gave her a pet duck for her birthday one year; she's the only thing I've got close enough to a father." He smiled at her as she sat down in her sit and began to look around in the back seat.

"That's sweet of you to take care of her like that." She said moving things around, looking for something that could at least be wrapped around her.

"Here." He said taking off his coat and handing it to her. "That now insures you that we will met again, cause I love that coat." He grinned as he watched slowly and cautiously put it on.

"Thank you" she said softly, enjoying the smell of him coming off of it. She pulled her legs in and shut the door. Rolling down the window, she smiled up at him. "You promise I get to see you again?" she said, surprising herself once again.

"Yeah" he said, smiling at her. "I'll see you later"

"Ok bye Inuyasha" she said rolling up her window, pulling the large coat tighter to her small body, she started to car and drove off.

Inuyasha stood with his dog in the snow, shivering. "Come on Rex!" he said pulling on the red leash.

When the dog didn't budge, he sighed.

"Rex!" he said pulling on the leash again. Looking over at the dog, he saw he was looking off into the direction in which Kagome drove off, wagging his tail, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, as if waiting for her to come back at any moment.

"Rex, she's not coming back, but I promise you we will she her again." He said pulling on the dog leash once again, getting Rex to come.

"We will see her again buddy" he said taking off at a run towards his apartment, his panting dog slowly fallowing behind. "Would you hurry up, I'm freezing!" he shouted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Kagome drove down the road towards her home, she didn't even bother going back to work, it's not like they would miss her there or anything.

She pulled the coat tighter to her body, she didn't bother turning on the heat, not wanting to take of the coat; she blushed slightly at the thought of a certain fluffy white towel. (Jinx and Tennyo: fluffy white towel drooooooooooooool)

"Oh my god, I'm acting like a teenager!" she said aloud, pulling into her apartment builds garage, she sighed when she noticed someone had taken her spot, once again. Deciding not to bother with it at the moment she took the stop next to it.

Turning of her car, she got out, grabbing what is needed out of her backseat, she made her way towards the elevator, pushing the buttons on her keys that locked the door.

Fighting with her bags as she tried to unlock without dropping one, she made it in to the safety of her depressing apartment, dropping her bags at the door way, she kicked off her high heeled shoes, not bothering to take off the comfortable coat she walked faster then she had in a long time to her bed room.

Flopping down on the big bed head first, she curled up into a comfortable position and sighed happily when her nose was filled with the sent of Inuyasha, and fell into a deep sleep, something she hadn't down in a very long time.

&&&&&&&&&&

I love this story, oh and I case any one was wondering? Ash (the little girl) is based on one of my friend's; she put me in her story so I put her in mine. And you all should read her story, it's really good here is the link.

http : www . fanficton . net / s / 1855198 / 1 / (remember to take out the spaces)

Danke,

Daniy Jinx and Little Tennyo (who's just the editor but feels like getting some attention)

Little Tennyo (sings Spongebob Squarepants theme song!) "Look I'm trying to annoy Jinx!" (big smile) "is it working?" (looks to Jinx) "nah I think just a little longer "

Jinx: (shakes head in embarrassment) It's going to take a lot more than that it annoy me (sings along with you)


	5. Jake

Jinx: I'm almost done with 'Don't Let Go'!!!!!!!!!! Yippy! Well anyways I thought I'd write a chapter in this story so you wouldn't forget about it

Tennyo: Didn't forget what?! : p

Jinx: your way crazy girl!

Chapter 5

Kagome sat on her bed in her dark pink silk pajamas, rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes. The coat still wrapped around her body.

It had been two days since she last saw Inuyasha, and those eyes, oh god those golden eyes. She in some way also missed Rex too. He was just as good as company as Inuyasha was.

She couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

Sighing she got up out of bed. Dragging her feet across her carpeted floor as she slowly scooted her way towards her bathroom.

She almost made it to the bathroom door when her doorbell sounded. Filling the apartment with the annoying buzzing sound

"I'm coming!" she screamed, covering her ears, trying to drown out the sound. "I'M COMING!" she screamed louder when the buzzing continued. When she opened that door they were going to get a piece of her mind.

Making her way to the door, she unlocked all the locks. Opening it with force she didn't even know she had, she was pissed, and who ever it was that was holding down the doorbell did as well, because it went quite.

"What...do ....you..." she trailed of, looking up into golden eyes, the very same eyes she was just thinking about not ten minutes ago.

The very man that she had been thinking about since the day she broke down to him in the park. She couldn't help but look him up and down, his black baggy pants that she silently hoped would fall off his hips, his dark blue almost black shirt that was covered by a trench coat that drag the ground as he shifted from foot to foot, His long beautiful silver hair flowing freely down his back.

"Well I thought I'd bring you a present" he said tugging on a leash; bring a brown dog out from behind him.

He was beautiful dog, he was a chocolate brown lab, his eyes were a yellow color, and he wore a dark red collar that made his fur stand out even more. He was the same size as Rex, who I might add was already making him self comfortable on her couch in her apartment. 'Must of slipped through' she thought looking back to Inuyasha.

"How did you know where I lived?" she asked, moving away from the door and inviting him in. Watching his butt as he walked away,

"It's not the same" she muttered under her breath, closing the door behind with her foot as she walked into the kitchen.

He smiled "I knew because of this" he said tossing her a piece of paper.

She slowly opened it up, uncrumbling the paper. She read it aloud "Kagome Higurashi, Four thirty two, plain street" she looked back up at him as he made his way to her couch that Rex had made him self comfortable on, tugging the brown dog behind him "how did you get this?" she asked walking over to him, she stood in front of him, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. (Jinx: Inventive name for a street, huh? Tennyo: Really original )

"You really think that's going to work?" he laughed, looking her up and down. He couldn't help the grin that played across his face when he saw the jacket she was wearing, or should he say his jacket she was wearing. Seeing she wasn't going to back down he sighed in defeat. "One of my friends has got some contentions ok, now could you come over here at sit and met your new pet?" he said gesturing to the dog sitting next to him that had his head resting on his knee, looking as if he was about to fall asleep from boredom.

She did as she was asked, moving Rex's butt out of the way she sat close but not to close to Inuyasha.

"What's his name?" she said reaching out to pet one of the dog's ears.

"Jake" he answered, looking into her eyes as they sparkled with joy as she petted the dogs.

"Did you get him for me?" she asked pulling her hand away, placing it back in her lap, and entwining it with the other one.

"Yeah I did, I figured you like Rex so much, and I figured I'd get you a dog." He smiled giving her Jake's leash.

She stared at the red leash in her hand and then the dog; she'd never owned a pet before. Not even a fish! She did know the first thing about owning a dog or anything that was an animal.

"T-thanks" she said nervously

"What?" he asked, taking notice in the way she kept looking at the dog and then at the leash he had placed in her hand. Then it hit him. "You've never owned a dog before have you?" he chuckled, this was getting good.

She looked up at him with guilt in her eyes, like it was a bad thing to have never owned a dog before. "No" she whispered, "I don't know the first thing about owning a dog?" she said tightening her grip on Jakes leash.

"It's easy, their...well their pretty much like your best friend, they're lazy at times, they get into everything, and they'll be their when you need them most." He smiled reaching over to pat lazy old Rex on the hip, causing the slumbering dog to give a snort and lift his head as if asking "What?" and then putting it back down, not soon after was he already snoring. "See told ya." Inuyasha smiled.

She laughed some maybe it wouldn't be all that bad she could use a friend.

"Could you help me with him sometimes?" she asked, she didn't want to mess this up in anyway.

"Sure" he said getting up from the couch and stretching his body. "First you're going to need dog food, that's usually helpful when having a dog." He laughed at the glare she sent his way, boy if looks could kill.

"I know that part" she huffed, also getting up from the couch. Rex again jumped popped his head up, seeing nothing was wrong he put his head back down.

"Lazy ass dog" Inuyasha sighed

I put a picture of what Jake looked like up on my website too anyone who cares sigh no one wants to sign my guest book :'( oh well your problem not mine.

Tennyo: Now Jinx stay nice

Jinx: looks around and then sighs Tennyo why are you stuffing Inuyasha in the closet again? holds bridge of nose

Tennyo: I swear your dreaming this starts waving her arms in front on Jinx her face I'm not really here! Runs away to come back at a saver time

Inu Yasha comes out of the closet and looks around

Inu Yasha: Is she gone?!  
Tennyo: Yashieeee me is back

Inuyasha hides under bed

Inu Yasha: Don't tell her I'm under here, I beg you!

Jinx: what do I get out of this taps chin and evil laughter ohhhh tennyooooooooo


	6. Comfort

Me sorry Tennyo pout but I couldn't get on line fast enough to ever give it to you, but I have been so busy here lately. Me miss you!!! sob

Love ya,

Jinx

hugs and kisses

All of you! You all should go check out my buddies story big smile it's really good.

It's called "Meant to be" it's so good!!!! Must go read! points to self I helped edit it!!!!!! points to mike and so did

http: www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ veiw st. php/ 75888 (remember to take out spaces)

All must go read!!!!!!!!!! And then when you read it!!!!!!! Leave a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

She stood next to the couch, staring at this dog. Yeah the dog was staring back at her, but they have been at this for hours now, well at least that's what it felt like. In reality it had probably only been about a couple of minutes, maybe less.

It all started when she walked into her living room that morning Jake was sitting on her couch. She didn't mind much, but it was in the spot she always sat when watching TV when she got the chance too that is.

She tried several times to get the dog off of the couch, wanting disparately to sit in her favorite spot; she even threatened him about taking him back to where ever it was he came from, but every time Jake would just lift his huge head up, and lay it back down. As if saying, 'yeah you're alright, now leave me alone'.

Sighing in frustration, she sat down next to him, resting her arm on his butt. "You know" she spoke aloud, mischief written all over her face. "If I wasn't so disparate for a friend you'd be so dead by now" just as she was about to scratch the lazy dogs ear, the phone rang.

She got up as fast as she could, being tired and still in your dark pink long sleeves pajamas and fuzzy slippers, will do that to you. As she walked she scratched her head, attempting to at least fix her messy hair, but then she thought twice about it, why mess with it when it was your day off?

Making her way over to the phone next to the TV by the fifth ring, she answered it hoarsely.

"Hello" she said, clearing her throat.

"Hey, how's my best girl." Came Inuyasha's overly excited voice, to excited in her opinion at; she looked at the clock on the end table near the couch, two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Uh, it's only you" she said rubbing her eyes, she was still sleepy, but her couch was being occupied at the moment.

"Don't sound so disappointed." She imagined him pouting on the other end. She rolled her eyes at that thought.

"What do you need?" she asked, she didn't mean for it to be offensive, but it was a habit. Most of the time when people called her they needed something.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see you." She was slightly taken a back by that, but she just guessed this was what was going to happen when having friends. She'll just have to learn.

"Oh....well I'm off today, so if you want to come....." she trailed off when there was a rapid knock at the door. "Can you hold on a sec?" she asked, putting down the phone, not bothering to wait for an answer.

She walked to the door, eyeing the dog that had yet to move off of the couch. "Some watch dog you are" She muttered.

She slowly made it to the door, unlocking the locks, she sighed when she opened it, slapping on a fake smile. But it soon faded away at what she saw. She rolled her eyes for the second time that day, and stepped to the side, letting Inuyasha in as he put away his cell phone.

"You know you didn't have to get all dressed up for me." He grinned, sarcasm dripping from every word, letting Rex off the leash to most likely lay on the couch with Jake.

"Oh yeah and your one to talk." She gestured towards his dark blue baggy plaid pajama pants, not being able to see what his shirt was. Because all she could see was a leather jacket much like the one he had given her on the day they met, which didn't make much since to her. She wore the jacket to bed ever night.

He turned around, acting as if offended. "Hey, I just wanted to come over and be comfortable for the day I'm going to spend with my bet girl." Placing his 'new' leather jacket on the arm chair next to the door, looking as if it's only use was a coat rake or a purse holder. He straightened out his worn out grey sweater as he walked over to the couch to pet Jake.

She watched him with slight interest as he kicked of his black dress boots, clearly telling her that he either got dressed in a hurry or he just didn't care. His white cottoned feet wiggling with freedom as he walked on the hard floor.

"You didn't go out in public like that did you?" She asked,

"Yeah so, your point." he said looking down at himself, he just shrugged, he didn't see anything wrong with it.

She was going to go for, he just didn't care.

"So you're saying that there is more then one" she asked, referring to what he said earlier.

She walked over to the couch and sighing, her fuzzy slippers scooting along with every slow step. When she got there she wanted to burst out into tears, the damn dog was still there! Not to mention now she had another on to deal with!

There sat Rex and Jake, taking up her whole couch. She slumped down onto the floor, leaning her head against the front of the couch. All she wanted to do was sit on her couch today and possible watch some TV, something that she hadn't done in a long time.

"More then one what?" He asked he knew what she meant he just wanted to get a rise out of her.

"Never mind" She muttered. It was her day off and she was going to try and at least enjoy it. Getting into an augment with Inuyasha would only make it worse.

She began to put pressure on her temples, a head ache was coming on and the source of it was about two feet away from where she sat on the floor.

She looked over next to her, feeling the presents of another person. She sighed once again, something she had been doing a lot here lately.

"You alright?" he asked, reaching over and pulling her head to rest on his shoulder.

She gladly accepted the offer, closing her eyes and relaxing into his warm shoulder. "I can't get the dogs off of my couch" She answered, hoping it didn't sound as stupid as it did in her head.

He whistled, and with that the dogs got off the couch in such a hurry it looked as if Rex was going to have a heart attack. "That's all you had to do." He said, looking at her as if she was stupid. But that look quickly faded away when she lifted her head off of his shoulder. He saw the look of death in her eyes, and he had a feeling that that death was going to be directed towards him.

He jumped up as fast as the dogs did getting of the couch, and took off towards the other direction, laughing all the way.

"You mean to tell me all I had to do was whistle!" she glared playfully at his retreating figure as she her self got up, not as fast, but she didn't need to. He was going to die a slow and painful death.

He laughed harder as he made his way behind the dogs, thinking that maybe they were going to protect him, he was sadly mistaken as he saw her coming closer, and they just sat there looking up at him wagging their tails expecting a treat for something they had yet to do.

"Thanks a lot guys" he whispered sarcastically, moving just quickly enough out of her reach.

He almost stopped in his tracks when he heard her laughter that was the first time he had heard her do that, mush less smile a real smile. He may have not known her for very long, but it was nice to hear it all the same.

evil laughter

-Jinx (I'm just going to sign it as this now)


	7. atfernoon naps, and a whole lot of think...

Jinx: heads bangs to techno music

Tennyo: looks at Jinx ... I wonder when her headache will start ... goes sit in front of jinx

Jinx: evil laughter NEVER! continues head banging

Chapter 7

She was actually having a good time! Something about the way he, at the moment, was making her feel was just great!

She had chased him around her apartment for, she'd say, a good hour. Threatening to kill him every chance she got, but with laughter in her voice, a laughter she just couldn't help but enjoy.

She chased him into her bedroom where they now lay, on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The sounds of their uneven panting echoing threw her almost empty room.

"You know?" Inuyasha said, finally catching his breath. "You should laugh more often." He smiled when he heard her breath hitch. That's the reaction he was going for.

"I laugh all the time." She lied, that had been the first time she had laughed in a long time. She could have sworn she almost forgot how.

"I'm sure you do" he said turn to his side and resting his head on his arm. Raising his dark eyebrow to let her know that he clearly did not believe her one bit, he smirked when he saw her eyes widen slightly.

Looking at her from the side he examined her beauty. Taking in every detail of her face that maybe he might have missed when he first met her.

"Would you stop looking at me, please?" She didn't like the way he was looking at her, he seemed to be actually looking at her, instead of what most people do, "stare". Staring she could deal with she could just turn away, but the way he was looking at her she just couldn't bring herself to do that.

It made her feel funny, like her insides were on fire, something she had never felt before. Maybe she was afraid, she didn't know? But she needed him to just stop.

"Alright" he said, turning away back onto his back, staring back up at the ceiling. "What do you want to do today?" he asked after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know? All I was going to do was veg out in front of the TV." Kagome answered as she sat up and began to wiggle off the bed, but an arm around her waist prevented her from doing other wise.

Looking to her side she caught sight of Inuyasha holding her with a smirk on his gorgeous face.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked, tightening his hold on her waist, clearing having something else in mind other than watching TV.

"Uh...Inuyasha, could you please let me go so I can go into the living room?" she asked, she didn't like that look on his face. To her it read 'run'.

"Nope, you're going to stay here on this bed with me until you find something better to do then 'veg out' on the couch." He grinned, he was going to get her to do something different with her free time if it was the last thing he did.

To prove his point, he whistled. In came the dogs.

"Hold her down boys!" he laughed, patting the space next to him. Inviting the dogs to jumps up to nap next to him.

They both gladly accepted of course, Rex took a little longer then Jake. Being as old as and fat as he was that one jump took more then one time. They both made themselves comfortable next to Inuyasha, ignoring the fact that they were sent in there to hold Kagome down.

She sighed, flopping back down on to her king sized bed not bothering to remove his warm arm from her waist. She was actually being to enjoy it being there.

She didn't know what else to do? All she knew was going to work, school, and maybe vegging out in front of the TV every once in a while. She looked over in he's direction, hoping maybe to get some ideas out of him, only to find him napping on her shoulder.

She didn't even notice he put his head there in the first place. 'When did that happen?' she asked herself looking at his angelica face, he wasn't a bad guy really, he was actually really sweet.

She never really thought to keep up her protective shield around him, she felt comfortable around him for some strange reason. Like maybe he was at times he had given up too.

She raised her small hand to brush back a strand of his silver mane, he really was attractive.

'No! You can't think he's attractive!' her voice shouted in her head. 'You just can't!'

(Little Tennyo: Why not? I mean LOOK AT HIM! ... owh well give him to me then if you don't want him

Jinx: sigh you know that's not the point! but I do agree I'd take him if she didn't want him evil laughter

Tennyo: I thought you liked Sesshy?

Jinx: and your point would be?)

She moved her finger tips lightly over his face, tracing the curves of his soft lips, the softness of his cheeks nose, and the smooth surface of his closed eyelids.

"But I do find you attractive" she thought aloud, not noticing the innocent grin that played across the silver haired man napping on her shoulder.

She frowned slightly to herself when she thought about how she treated him when they first me.

She didn't mean to be, that's just how she was. She got tired of being nice to people that weren't nice back, so she one day just gave up. She just gave up on life, her feelings, her happiness, her will to live even at times. Not caring anymore at all, maybe that's why she was so unhappy?

She shut her eyes for a brief moment, concentrating on her thoughts, but she couldn't open them back up. Maybe she was way more tired then she first thought? Shifting her weight a little bit to get more comfortable.

She couldn't help but smile when she felt Inuyasha's strong arm tighten around her small form. Him mumbling something about 'mine' and snoring lightly, but she didn't think anything of it.

It was good to have a friend, even if it was a butt head like Inuyasha.

The last thing she remembers thinking was how comfortable she was in his arms before she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Jinx: dances to spongebob squarepants theme song

Tennyo: No down girl, DOWN! Oohh I swear to god that I'll NEVER give her another lollypop in my life again! ... Looks at Jinx don't-you-even-dare to snap your fingers! ... ....

Jinx: Snap ... lollypop appears

Tennyo: SHE JUST DID IT ... ooohhh rubs temples so frustrating to live with Mary poppins ... still love her though.

Jinx: rolls eyes while running into "care bears" land

Hope you all enjoyed!!!!!!!! big smile NOW REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!!! big toothy smile

-jinx


	8. i thought you were a dream

Sorry for the long wait (sigh) I've been to busy reading other peoples stories. (Sigh) that was a bad excuse, but its true!!!! I swear to you honestly!

-jinx

Chapter 8

Waking up to a cold draft on your feet, in her opinion, was the best way to wake up. She smiled happily stretching her muscles to work out all the kinks that possibly might have formed by her peaceful slumber.

She reached over to her side, eyes still closed, not ready to let in the afternoons rays in.

She jumped up, eyes snapping open.

There was nothing there? Was it just all a dream? Was Inuyasha just a figment of her imagination? She hoped to god not. Jumping out of bed she went in search for her silvered haired friend.

Maybe he was in the living room, clad only in a white fluffy towel while eating a bowl of cereal, surrounded by his and her dog.

She walked out of her room to find nothing, no Inuyasha, no Jake, and no Rex. Just her living room the way she always left it, dull and boring, everything she was.

She walked back into her room, about ready to flop down onto her nice comfortable bed when she felt something crinkle in her hand.

Lifting her hand to her face, it was a piece of crumbled paper.

Possible it might have once been folded nice but she was rather violent at times when she slept. Tossing and turning about. But enough of that, back to the matter at hand, literarily.

Slowly opening up what she hopped was a note, careful not to tear it, she read aloud.

"Hey Kags, went out to get something to eat for the both of us. Meet me at the place where we first met at about fiveish. See ya soon, love ya, Inuyasha" she spoke quietly, embarrassed slightly that he said he loved her.

"Ok your getting way ahead of your self, it's just a friendly thing to say." She scolded; she looked at her wristwatch. It was almost time to get going!

She quickly walked into her bathroom, remerging threw the hamper. As long as it looked good and smelled fine to her, then it was good enough to wear.

(Jinx: great way to look at it don't ya think? (big smile)  
Tennyo: She has a point

Jinx: I always have a point! (giggle) wait that didn't sound good.)

Walking back out of the bathroom, pulling her long raven hair into a messy bun, now dressed in a pair of old worn out baggy blue jeans and a light navy blue sweater. She looked herself over in the mirror.

This is hopeless.

Walking out the door her grabbed the leash and Inuyasha's leather jacket, hooked the red leash onto Jake's read collar.

Walked out the door of her warm apartment, locking it quickly behind Jake and her, and making her way out into the cold winters' day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sitting on the very park bench where she met her only friends, she sighed in contentment as the winters wind whooshed by, tossing her raven hair, mixing in with the newly falling snow.

Having long ago taken it down from the confines of the thick rubber band that was once there, that now rest lousily banded around her slim wrist.

So was too content to just sit on the bench watching the children build a snowman in the snow-covered field across from her. To distracted to notice that Jake was nudging her side, silently asking her if they could get up a walk a little, his butt was probably about to freeze off.

The children's nonstop giggling had relaxed her a little.

Closing her eyes as another wave of wild wind whooshed her hair around. It was a wonderful feeling. Something about how the cold air touching her warm neck sent a fuzzy chill up her spin. It was one of those weird things that she liked that she rarely ever told, they'd probably look at her worse then they do now...pity.

Something she wasn't too fond of.

She never under stood why they looked at her that way? It's like they new that she...

She shock her head at the dark thought, she hated going back into her past. She was so...she didn't know how to explain it really. She was just too frail she guessed. To easily trusting of other people, maybe that's how'd you put it. She didn't know?

She just didn't like what she used too be...in fact she didn't like what she was now much either.

Feeling a strong hand on her shoulder she jumped, turning around to find the arrogant smirk of none other then Inuyasha.

"That was so wrong." She hissed glaring at him wanting him to wither away, but it didn't work as well as she hoped, because at that moment he began to laugh.

"I thought it was funny as hell!" he said calming down from his laughter fit. "You shouldn't be so jumpy you know."

"Yeah well I was in my own little world...what did you bring for me?" she scowled slightly at her sad attempt to change the subject, silently hoping that he would take the hint.

He just looked at her, raising one dark eyebrow until it disappeared under his silver locks. "Well, I hope you like Chinese food!" he chirped, holding up a white plastic bag of what she figured was the food.

Her stomach grumbled in response to the wonderful smell.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he chuckled, digging threw the bag.

Looking away she blushed, why was he affecting her this way? She never blushed!

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, sizing his rummaging to analogue her.

"For being my friend" She whispered again, finally getting up to walk Jake to let him warm up his frozen butt.

He watched her retreating form, question wrote all over his face. He looked at Rex for a brief moment, possible he would know some answers?

Sadly he was mistaken.

Rex, once again, had a pink bow on his head, with a smiling little girl behind him.

Sighing, he started rummaging threw the plastic bag. Hoping that when he looked up again, that damn-offending bow would be gone.

That was a false hope, and he knew it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jinx: I shall now be known as "The Jinxster"! (does wonder women pose)

Tennyo: Jinxster?! Whahaha now the only thing you have to say after an a/n is: "I'll be back" (dies of laughter) omg your gonna kill me! (Sees jinx(ster) glare evilly) ahem I meant it as a joke (backs off) just a little inside joke! Please don't snap your fingers and send me to care bear land ... 'cause if you are (grabs knife) I'm taking THIS with me!

Jinx: (snaps fingers and we appear in 'Inuyasha land') I think this will do (runs after Sesshomaru)

Tennyo: (grins madly while running after Inuyasha)INUYASHA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!

Hope you liked?

-"The Jinxster" (aka, Jinx)

Jinxster: Psst.......these are really good stories.

http: www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ viewch. Php /76670/249210 # ficc

It's called "Oden shop" by: Murasaki K

http: www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ viewch. Php /76545/248744 # ficc

It's called "It's Not Over yet..." by: ssp51201

Oh and from now on I'm going to put two story that I've read that I think that all of you might like, and should possible read. AND LEAVE A REVIEW DAMN IT!!!! We writers like to know what you people think of our story/stories


	9. stupid romance cartoons

Murasaki K Vielen dank for the wonderful review hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!

-jinx

Chapter 9

"Kagome its safe I swear." He said innocently, grinning on the inside.

They were crossing over a tiny stream that had not yet been froze by the cold weather. Why they were crossing the stream you ask? Well duh to get to the other side.

After eating there wonderful lunch and leaving the dogs with you guest it, Ash. They both whimpered when they walked away, but they wanted to walk around. But they both knew that the dogs would only slow them down, meaning that they didn't want to have to carry them back because their fat kept getting in the way.

They had been walking around for some time now. Both enjoying the others company, only speaking when a question was thought of or to answer it. They didn't need to be all chatty their body language was pretty much doing it for them.

He'd find some way or another to touch her, weather it be an arm across her back to push her forward a little bit, or a gesture with is hand so it would touch hers while they were walking side by side.

It made her feel wanted something that she hadn't felt in a long, lone time.

"Come on Kags!" Inuyasha shouted from the other side of the stream.

'You can do this Kagome, it's just tiny little stream what are you so afraid of?' she asked herself.

She stepped onto the first rock, then jumped to the second...only to slip and fall, coming crashing down into the water with a huge splash, she now sat soaked glaring up at the laughing sliver haired man.

"I hate you" she whispered slamming her fists into the water, but this only made him laugh harder. Doubling over from the pain in his stomach, it's not often that you get to see your friends' horrified face while falling into a stream.

"God" he said wiping away tear from his eye. "I'd give my left nut to see that again" he sighed seeing that the raven haired girl needed his assistance getting up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the incident in the park, not to mention the fighting with Ash not to put a bow on Jake, and fighting with her to take the bow off of Rex. They safely made it back to her cozy, dull apartment. Both slipping back into their forgotten pajamas, well she did anyways. Inuyasha was still clad in the very same clothing he was that afternoon when he dropped by.

But she'd have to admit he did look rather comfortable, but it still embarrassed her slightly when people stared. She didn't know why it just did.

They now sat on her couch Kagome leaning on the bored as hell Inuyasha, lazily watching the TV. The dogs lying on their wiggling un-socked feet keeping them warm without even knowing, or caring at that matter.

They were watching something that Inuyasha really wasn't quite fond of. Some sissy cartoon show, he wanted action! But alas he kindly, well as kindly as he could get, let her watch what she wanted to, a god damn romance cartoon.

"Stupid romance shit." He grumbled under her breath, moving his head to the side so she would only possible hear half of it that is if he got lucky.

Sadly, no such luck on his part.

"What did you say?" Kagome said looking up at him.

He sighed in frustration if only could just... "Nothing" he huffed, turning his attention to the invisible fuzz on the armrest he was half leaning on.

"Oh" she grinned, she hear every word. She also hated romance, but she wanted to see him suffer. 'Pay back for the park incident.' She thought evilly.

Then the door bell rang, breaking her out of her concentration on the TV. And, him on his fixation on anything other then the bored that he felt.

"Inuyasha" she sighed, nudging him slightly to get his attention.

"Mhm" he said, have asleep.

"Could you get the door?" she said, trying to wiggle behind him so he'd get up. She had this strange urge that she didn't want to see who was behind that door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he huffed, taking the hint for him to get up.

Stealing her pink fuzzy slippers, obviously he didn't care who was at the door. Hell it wasn't even his home!

Not like that would matter even is he was in his own home.

Walking to the door with his heels hanging off the back of her slippers, he stopped in his tracks. 'Oh shit!' he thought running to the door and swinging it open with such force he almost knocked it off of its hinges.

"What the hell do you want?!" he all but shouted at the offending person now standing in Kagome's hallway.

"Why Inuyasha, is that anyway to greet your big brother?"

Jinx: (evil laughter) a cliffy!!!

Hope you all enjoyed!

-jinx

-Recommended stories-

It's called "Broadway Baby" by: Da kaidin (on mediaminer )

There is also a sequel to this story and trust me it is just as

It's called "For you" by: demonchik39

Very good I really am enjoying this story.


	10. SIT

Ok I worked much harder on this chapter then I did the last couple. I hope you like it!!

-jinx

Chapter 10

"Like I said, what do you want Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha all but shouted, digging his dull human nails into the heavy door, causing it to crick slightly under the pressure.

Hearing Inuyasha shout all but caused the half slumbering Kagome to jump off the comfy couch, the dogs barking as she landed with a loud thud in between them. Both had already scooted slightly as if sensing that she would fall, nether wanting to be the one to break her short fall. She got up rubbing her now sore tail bone, stumbling over the plump dogs trying to make in to the door to greet her company with out making herself to obvious, but alas that failed, miserably.

"Uh...Can I help you sir?" she asked, looking down, trying to look and see where she was going all the while holding her arms out in an attempt to balance herself, but only attempting to look like a drunk trapeze artist balancing her self on a tight rope. She gasped softly when she looked up to find an almost replica of her silver haired friend.

There stood a gorgeous hunk of man a couple of inches taller the her silver haired friend, clad in a dark brown corduroy jacket that fit him like a glove, his black slacks tight at the butt but loose where needed be, slightly baggy at the bottoms showing off only the black tips of his shiny dress shoes. Almost shiny enough that you could, that is if you looked hard enough, see yourself in them. His dark blue button down un-tucked dress shirt smoothed out over his hard chest, not a wrinkle in it, giving you the appearance that this man took good care of himself.

But what got Kagome the most he had strange markings on his emotionless face. Ok not so strange but unique would be the word. Two twin purple strips tattooed on either cheek, making his golden eyes, much like Inuyasha's, stand out. But held a promise of death in them, the thought of this made Kagome shudder, but gladly it went un-noticed by the men. He also had a dark blue half moon adorning his forehead, slightly covered up by his silver bangs that my have not been captured when he braided his hair back into a large tail that flowed smoothly down his muscular back coming to about his mid thigh.

Inuyasha almost let out a small chuckle at see her stumble like a drunken fool when he himself knew that she hadn't even drank, but he quickly remembered that the man he loathed more then anything was standing beside him and no way in hell was he going to show any sort of emotion around him.

'Wait!' Inuyasha thought looking to his side to indeed see that his brother was standing beside him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This isn't my home you can't just let your self in!" God was he furious; ok so it didn't bother him that much that he walked into Kagome's home with out asking permission, but the fact that he was there....he wanted to ripe his head off at this very moment.

But he restrained himself, he didn't want to stain Kagome's floor with his brother disgusting blood, he was better then that. He'd do it when they got out side or in the hall way.

"Wait?!" Kagome said confused, now standing arms length from the two silver haired men. "You two are brothers?" she pointed to both of them, as if using them as a diagram. Maybe she heard wrong? They did look alike but something about them just wasn't right? The only thing they seemed to have in common, were their hair and eyes?

"Half!" they both said in unison, sending a chill up Kagome's spine at hearing Sesshomaru's cold, but velvety, voice, and she didn't like it that much, it made her uncomfortable in her own home, something that had never happened before...until now.

She could have sworn that both the men were glaring at her. Well with Inuyasha it was rather obvious, but with Sesshomaru all she saw were his eyes may have hidden a lot more of a death promise quality to them, another cold chill ran up her spine.

It was just an honest mistake, but apparently to them...it wasn't.

And then, they began to argue. Well Inuyasha did anyways, Sesshomaru just stood there, as if zoning out. To Kagome, he almost seemed...laconic.

Then another thing struck her. "Excuse me?" she asked, trying her hardest to get the attention of the taller silver haired man without possibly getting snapped at. "But how did you know Inuyasha would be here?" she asked gesturing towards Inuyasha with a slight wave of her hand.

Inuyasha's eye widened a fraction, wait a fraction? They were the size of saucers.

Sesshomaru turned to his little brother a delicate dark eyebrow raised, seeing the look of horror on his face he let a small rare smile grace his stoic face, he was amused.

"Kagome is it?" he asked, his voice never betraying the amusement he felt. At the nod of her head he continued, "I followed his..." the rest was muffled by Inuyasha's hand. He was being bold and he knew it, but he'd rather suffer the wrath of his half brother then be rejected by Kagome for what he really was.

He looked form the confused Kagome to his now glaring brother. 'oh shit' he thought removing his hand from Sesshomaru's mouth and wiping it on his sweater with a look off disgust on both their faces as Sesshomaru wiped his mouth off with the back of his sleeve covered hand. "Filthy mutt" Sesshomaru growled, low enough for Inuyasha to hear and not the beyond confused raven haired girl.

"Ok!" Kagome huffed, so confused her brain hurt. "What the hell is going on here? And why did you just growl?" she asked, clearly looking in Sesshomaru's general direction. She scratched her head, not because it itched, no because it hurt. Sesshomaru, who she might add, a man she just met calms to be Inuyasha's big_ half_ brother, and then Inuyasha wont let him finish his sentence's, and then he growls. What the hell is going on here?!

She wanted to rip out her hair! If one thing she hated more then being unhappy, it was being frustrated. She walked past both men, shutting the door with more force then she intended. Then turning around with a huff, she walked behind Inuyasha and started to push him towards the couch, not wanting to touch the laconic man for fear of her life, but she figured he was a smart guy he'd take the hint.

Leading them both to the couch, still not touching the emotionless man, she moved around to the front of the coffee table, they dogs herding out of her way and into her bedroom, their tails between their legs. For all they knew they might have been the cause of her anger or worse they'd be the thing see takes it out on, and they didn't want that.

"Sit" she ordered, pointing to the couch leaving absolutely no room for argument. Inuyasha for once being smart sat without hesitation. Looking up he found that Sesshomaru, of course, still stood. His arms at his sides limply, an eyebrow raised in stupidity at the raven haired women in front of him, trying to stare down the already enraged girl.

Inuyasha sighed cupping his head in his hands threading his fingers in his silver hair; he just had to have pride today didn't he.

"SIT!" she demanded more forcefully, pointing to the open spot on the couch with a jab of her finger.

She didn't care a this moment, she needed to know what the big secret was and if that meant standing there for hours staring down the tall silver haired man to figure it out, then so be it! She'd done it with Jake on more then one occasion.

"You really think that this Sesshomaru would obey a human girl such as yourself." It was more of a statement then a question. But it still rubbed Kagome the way, what did he mean by that? Human, what did he mean by that, did it mean that he wasn't?

She rubbed the back of her neck she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his hard gaze once again. Why was he looking at her like that, she looked to Inuyasha, who now not only had his head in his hands, but his legs where also shaking as if needing a cigarette really bad, which she had no doubt that he did want one.

She sighed, dropping her hand back to her side, taking a deep breath and releasing it. "Please Sesshomaru, sit." She asked nicely, again gesturing towards the open place on the couch next to the twitchy Inuyasha.

The next thing she new, he nodded his head and sat down gracefully.

I hope that was better big smile I tired me hardest

Hope you enjoyed

And for god sakes! Would you people review!!!!!!! All I ask is a "good job keep up the great work" I don't care anything!! It helps me get the chapters out faster at times as well, it puts pressure on me and I feel I must get it done to not disappoint you people. But no............#sigh# I give up.

-jinx

Just wondering? Is anyone really even checking out these stories?

-Recommended stories- (Remember to take out the spaces)

http: www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ view ch.php /78631/257150/

It's called "The Model Village" by: ssp51201

Kagome gets a model village for her birthday, and with it come a figurine that she can't seem to put down. It's like a children's book but that's what makes it so cute

http: www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ view st.php /36314

It's called "The Prom" by: Yues Women

A great story about how Kagome asks Inuyasha it come to her time a go to the prom with her on his human night. Trust me it's so cute.


	11. i don't understand

I would like to apologize… I know this took more then I would have liked to get out but my phone line was down sigh forgot to pay the phone bill grumbles anyways thank you for your patients. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

-Jinx

Chapter 11

Kagome clumsily sat down on the chair that her calves began to hit as her nerves began to shake. Crossing her legs in a not so graceful manner, she placed her shaky hands in her lap, covering one with the other in an effort to hide her twitching.

To say she was nerves was an understatement, she was terrified. What did he mean by that? Would you say that to someone unless you weren't human? She glanced at the still twitchy Inuyasha, his hands now painfully digging into his scalp. Then she noticed something, his fingernails where longer then they were before? They looked to be maybe an inch and half long…and pointy! Inuyasha had pointy fingernails! She glanced sideways at Sesshomaru, not moving her head. He was calmly sitting there, staring at the floor as if it proved interesting.

She once again turned her attention to Inuyasha, and her eyes went wide. A slow, but steady, stream of blood began to come down his forehead and pool at his dark brow. Not thinking, she jumped up and rushed to him.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted, standing in front of him, roughly shaking him to get him out of his trance like state, but this proved to be futile, so instead she removed his fingers form his scalp, jerking his hands away with great effort to inspect the wounds he inflicted upon himself.

She was just about to use her pajama sleeve to wipe away the blood, when a much larger, stronger clawed liked hand came up to stop hers. She curiously looked down at Inuyasha, whom she was now standing over. He lightly shook his head, almost going unnoticed by the frantic girl.

"Watch" he whispered, not once looking into her curious blue eyes.

So she watched, moving his and her hands out of the way, she watched. That's when she saw it, his wound's, in a matter of seconds, healed up so quickly that she thought she might have imagined them being there. The blood that had once pooled on his brow was now gone, having looked as if it socked back into his skin, there wasn't even an indication that there was once even a wound there.

She began to back away, her hands in front of herself, possibly trying to protect herself if he, or both, decided to attack.

She was about to trip over the coffee table, when a strong arm reached out a catch her. Faster then she would have thought possible she was now sitting in between the two half brothers, her hands in her lap and her head on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how the hell she got there.

"Wha…." She just about said before she cut herself off, not being able to form any words at this moment. So she did the only thing she could think to do at this moment, she took deep breaths, in and out.

Something just wasn't right about what she saw! In fact everything wasn't right about it. She just witnessed Inuyasha's wounds heal up on there own, with out any medical attention, and at that they healed up so fast that she almost didn't have time to take a breath. What the hell was going on?! Was she in some kind of dream?

'That's it a dream!' she thought as she looked out of the corner of her eye, nope Sesshomaru was still there. She looked to the other side, nope Inuyasha was still there looking at her with concern, something that hadn't happened to her in a long time. She wanted to smile, but this was just too damn freaky.

Slowly lifting her head up to get a better view of her surroundings, she never once looked at the men that both sat quietly beside her.

"Uh…" she tried again, maybe making small talk will making it all go away.

"Inuyasha, just tell the wench." Sesshomaru chimed in, his voice not betraying what he most likely felt at the moment…annoyance.

Kagome glared at him, all the things she got so worked up about, were now focused on the dickhead that sat not a foot away from her. God, did she want to slug him, just hit him right in the middle of his pretty little emotionless face. How dare he! What did she ever do to him that made her be a _wench_ in his eyes? Ok so maybe she did order him to sit down, but still that gave him no right to say that about her.

She glared harder when he began to glare back. She could tell he was glaring, he's eyes got considerably smaller.

"Excuse me, but I treated you with respect, now I wish you to do the same." Kagome said calmly, never once breaking eye contact with the laconic man.

"Forgive me" Sesshomaru growled threw his teeth, titling his head a little as is shrugging it off.

Kagome nodded, turning her attention back to her silver haired friend. Then all of the sudden, as if a dam broke in her mind, she begin to think about why she was freaking out so badly in the first place. Clearing her throat to get the attention of Inuyasha, she waited some what patiently, her thumbs fiddling on her lap.

"…I'm not human." Inuyasha spoke reluctantly, looking down at the floor. Maybe it'll make this easier for him? Maybe the floor will swallow him up so he'll never have to tell Kagome his secret that he'd kept for so long, that even he sometimes forgot he had.

"Inuyasha, I don't…understand?" Kagome said, staring at the back of his head, wishing that she could see his beautiful golden eyes that held so much.

"We are a demon race." Sesshomaru said getting everyone's full attention, gesturing towards his brother and himself. "That has lived for more then six hundred years."

Kagome after sitting there trying to register what he just said…she laughed. She laughed so hard she toppled over off the couch landing on the hard floor with a thud.

"…You guys had me going there…" she spoke in between fits of laughter, holding her stomach that now ached, tears of laughter streaming down her face and falling onto the floor underneath her.

"This is no laughing matter!" Sesshomaru boomed his voice echoing threw her half way descent apartment. His face etched with something you could mostly likely mistake for annoyance, but she had a hunch that it was death.

Kagome seized all laughing at the serious look that was showing on both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's faces. Something wasn't right, they should be laughing too if this was all a big joke.

Sitting up straight, adjusting her pajamas in the process, she cleared her throat. Sesshomaru, yet again, was looking at her as if she were a bug on his sleeve that he wished to flick away, turning pleading eyes to Inuyasha silently asking if he could get him to stop staring at her like that.

"Sesshomaru, maybe you should let me handle this." Inuyasha said, standing up to possibly get Kagome to fallow to speak some where more private. She was noticeably uncomfortable around Sesshomaru, and what he was about to tell her was probably going to make her even more uncomfortable, or run. He didn't know yet? But he hoped with ever being of his body that it wasn't the lather.

Kagome fallowed him into her room, slowly shutting the creaky door behind her, making a stupid off the subject metal note to get that creak fixed, in her mind she rolled her eyes. 'God Kagome, at times you can be a real idiot.'

Taking another couple deep, calming breaths she turned around. But all she could see was the back of Inuyasha. She walked up behind him, but one tiny little word stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't" Inuyasha whispered, gesturing with his clawed hand for her to move no more. He didn't want to do this, there have only been a handful of people he's ever told about him being…well a demon, but they are all long gone now, deceased. He felt a wave of saddens wash over him as he thought about all his lost comrades. Maybe one day he'll be back with him…one day.

He was brought out of his train of thought when his nose was filled with a sickening smell. He actually had to cover his sensitive nose, fearing that he might pass out.

"Inuyasha" Kagome asked from behind him.

"Inuyasha, does Kagome happen to have a dog?" Sesshomaru said threw the door, tapping gently with his knuckle to make sure that he heard him.

Kagome jumped slightly, she wasn't expecting that, she almost forgot about Sesshomaru.

"Yeah" Muffled Inuyasha threw his sleeve. Looking around for something that she couldn't understand, 'Why he is covering up his nose?' she thought also walking around, maybe she could find it, she didn't know what? But maybe she could help.

That's when she felt it.

She closed her eyes, maybe it would all be gone when she opened them, Sesshomaru would not be there and her and Inuyasha would still be in her living room watching stupid romance cartoons and eating snacks. But no…her white cotton sock had to now be soaked in what she most likely assumed was… dog piss.

Hope you liked.

-jinx


	12. It's a beauitful day

Chapter 12

With a new pair of socks on her feet and the dogs now being walked by none other then Sesshomaru himself, who promised to talk to Inuyasha about the reason for his visit later, he left with a grumble about walking the stupid damn dogs.

She and Inuyasha now sat quietly on the couch in her living room.

The silence was killing her, it was way to quite. She fidgeted from sticking one leg underneath herself to the other, in a small attempt to give Inuyasha a hint that she wasn't enjoying where this was going and she wanted out now!

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, still not sure about what to say to him now that she new well….everything.

After Sesshomaru had left with the dogs, or should we say the scared dogs, she and Inuyasha had a long drug out conversation about what he was and where he and Sesshomaru came from.

She recalled him saying they were considered 'royalty' almost four hundred years ago and was most likely the last of their kind. He wasn't for sure on that, they seem to have went into hiding long ago fearing the human race would over throw them how…sadly they were right.

She questioned him on how the humans over threw their kingdom. He simply shrugged his shoulders, saying he and Sesshomaru were off on one of the many adventures they took when they were younger, and when they got back everything was destroyed.

As he spoke of those things she imagined him in red clothing, somewhat similar to that of an anime character she saw once.

He was standing at the top of a mountain holding his powerful sword at his side, looking over the once lovely village of his home. A castle off in the distance now stood in flames as the morning sun came to kiss the skin of those who survived the ordeal and all those who didn't. His long silver hair was blowing in the breeze behind him as if it were saying, 'I'm sorry'.

She glanced at him once more, why she did this? She didn't know? But to her he was just Inuyasha the out spoken, I don't give a shit about anything guy. Why would, him being a demon change anything?

"Inuyasha…" She breathed, knowing he would her as the tips of his pointed ears twitched.

"You want to get out of here? I know this great little diner near my apartment." Inuyasha said his words all coming together forming into one big mumble, which made Kagome have to stop and think for a moment to understand.

"Uh…yeah…sure" Kagome said, breaking out of her frazzled state.

The sound of the jingle jangle of bells sounded as a young couple walked threw the door, their cold winters breath disappearing as they both began to take off there warm jackets, hanging them on the nearby coat rack.

Kagome had come to an understanding that Inuyasha had a concealment spell that allowed him to look human. In this way they had survived the ordeal of four hundred years ago in their kingdom.

As they made there way to a table Kagome was making a swooshing sound as the snow that was gathered at the bottom of her jeans was beginning to melt.

"CINDY!" a black spiky haired waitress yelled from behind the counter who was sitting on a stool, scaring the crap out of Kagome.

Kagome glanced at the one who yelled, her black nerdy glasses preached atop of her head, gave Kagome the distinct feeling that she forgot they were up there, and her crossed legs were resting on top of another stool in front of her. Her black footed converse tapping to the beat of some unknown music…or was she twitching?

Her lap top was sitting in her lap as she was typing away on some unknown program,

"WHAT!" Someone yelled from behind the closed door that they both assumed to be Cindy, it sounded muffled to Kagome's ears, but it was crystal clear to Inuyasha's

"YOU'VE GOT CUSTOMERS!" The Waitress yelled again, laughing when she heard a muffled curse and what sounded like a pot hitting the floor.

"WELL YOUR OUT THERE!" the person yelled back as Inuyasha and Kagome looked on with enjoyment and puzzlement.

"YEAH, BUT I'M BUSY!" the waitress yelled back, typing faster on her laptop as if proving her point.

"I swear if you weren't my sister…" A women grumbled while she was coming out of, what Kagome thought, was the kitchen door. She looked to be about in her thirty's, dark hair, kinda short in height, she had a quality to her that made you want to trust her, maybe it was the laugh lines on her face just at the corner of her eyes.

She didn't know? But she felt that she could defiantly trust this woman.

"You'd what?" the waitress said looking up from her lap top screen to glare at her older sister.

"I'd…" Cindy stopped right in front of InuYasha and Kagome and turned around to point threatingly at her younger sister "I'd…fire you!" Cindy boomed as if thinking of the most evil, vindictive thing to do...but all she got was a laugh at of her and the young man behind her.

"Inuyasha!" Cindy said turning around to glare at him.

He only laughed harder, all the while managing to introduce the two sisters to Kagome. "Kagome, this is Cindy she owns the place, and that's…" he pointed to the still laughing waitress. "Jinx, Cindy's younger sister…whom she will never fire." He laughed again causing Kagome to giggle slightly, and Cindy to glare playfully at him.

"Pleased to meet you" Kagome said sweetly, offering her best warm half smile.

Cindy leaned close to Inuyasha. "She's a keeper" She whispered loud enough for Kagome to purposely hear.

"What has brought you here today? It's still morning, shouldn't you be in bed?" Jinx offered, going back to her Computer screen, squinting rather hard at it.

"You do know your glasses are on your head right?" Inuyasha laughed, this happened often.

"I knew that." Jinx pouted, pushing her glasses down to rest on the bridge of her nose, mad that she once again forgot she put her glasses on top of her head.

Both Inuyasha and Cindy shook their heads, all the while chuckling at the misplaced mind of good old Jinx.

"So…What's on the menu today, Cind?" Inuyasha asked, using the nickname that he gave to his good friend. While he and Kagome followed her to a near by booth, which they both eagerly sat down at, sliding into opposite sides.

"Spam, Spam and Spam…Oh and I think she could possibly throw some eggs onto it." Jinx answered in the back ground, not letting her older sister get victory in grossing out Inuyasha.

This proved to be effective the look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. Enough to make even the most stubborn of men laugh.

Kagome giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, hiding the smile that she had grown to hate so much.

"Why do you do that?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing the menu's off the table that Cindy had placed there as she walked away to most likely going to thump jinx on the head for began rude.

"Do what?" Kagome asked, not really knowing what he meant. She looked around at herself, maybe seeing if something was out of place…nothing was.

"Why do you cover up your smile?" He specified, while scanning the menu, which he couldn't figure out why? He got the same thing every time.

"I don't know?" she mumbled, also scanning the menu. She knew why, she just wasn't ready to tell him, hell she still wasn't even ready to admit it to herself.

"What do you guys want?" Jinx asked, appearing out of no where.

Kagome though, silently thanked the weird blacked haired waitress for the interruption.

"Be nice!" Cindy yelled from the window connecting the kitchen to the dinner, waving a spatula in the air, as if it was a threat.

"Aw come on Inuyasha knows what I'm like." Jinx yelled back reaching into her pocket of her baggy blue jeans to pull out a packet of paper and a pen, which she stuck behind her ear.

"Yeah but that nice young lady doesn't." Cindy yelled back yet again threw the window, still waving around the silver spatula.

"Well she's going to have to get use to it if she's going to be dating dumb ass here." She yelled pointing directly at Inuyasha.

They all three could hear the grumbling Cindy was making in the kitchen, most likely about how her sister was beyond evil, and way to stubborn for her own good.

"So…What'll it be?" Jinx asked again removing the pen from behind her ear.

Both ordered what they liked, getting lunch instead of breakfast seeing as how it was almost noon. But there was still an uneasy feeling between the two of them; more for Inuyasha towards Kagome then vise versa. He didn't know what she felt about him being a demon now. Was she ok with it? Was she at any moment going to flip out and start yelling it to the whole city that he was not human? God he hoped not.

"It's a beautiful day." Kagome breathed, looking out of the big picture window they both sat next to. She sighed heavily, slumping her blue clothed shoulders, signaling to whom ever knew her well that she was relaxed. She then crossed her arms over her chest, resting them on the table and laid her head down to watch as the snow outside fall softly to the white covered ground.

Inuyasha was taken aback by this, she was freaked out. She was acting as if nothing happened, as if not only an hour or two ago they were talking about how he was part royalty.

He started at her for a while, watching as her eyes opened and closed slowly.

"Yes it is" he said also looking out that same window.

Maybe he was wrong about Kagome; maybe a friendship with her would be just what he needed.

Author's evil notes:

As you all know I'm lazy! falls out of bed……..Sorry for the late chapter big cute smile

-Jinx

Hi, I'm Cindy Jinx's friend and I agree with her she is lazy and it took me a long time to get her to write this so you better leave her a review or I will never go through all that effort for you guys again.


	13. Cold water and lots of flour

You'll have to excuse the delay a very close and very dear friend of mine passed away.

jinx

Chapter 13

They ate their food in silence, wondering what the other was thinking but not really caring at the same time, both glancing out the window on occasion when a stranger passed by most likely on his or her way to work.

"Do you think their always like this or should I go smack him in the back of the head." Jinx whispered to her sister as they both stared threw the window of the kitchen.

Cindy just gave her Sister "the look". "You do it I'll be the one watching as Inuyasha slowly murders you"

Jinx just huffed and continued to look on, but in her mind she pictured Inuyasha's horrible bloody face, possibly her blood, she shudder. Ok so maybe hitting him in the back of the head wasn't a good approach, but she had to do something.

Jinx grabbed a pitcher of ice water, she had an evil thought, and she was set on doing it. She slowly walked over to the young couples table, acting as if nothing was going to happen.

"Would you like some more water?" she asked sweetly, too sweetly for Inuyasha.

He looked up at her from his bowl of ramen. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing Inu, just giving your girlfriend here more water." She said as she poured Kagome some more water filling her glass all the way to the top, just enough for it to form a mound of water at the top. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that a Kagome lowered her head a little more into her plate, her red face as bright as the tomato's she was eating on her salad.

He eyed her cautiously. "Yeah but your using that voice." He said to her as he pointed at her with his chop sticks.

"What voice." She said sweetly, a glint in her eye that only the keenest of eyes good see, and Inuyasha happen to have those eyes. "Would you like some water, Inu?" Jinx asked moving the pitcher of water in his direction.

He glared at her. "Sure" he said slowly as he watched her carefully as she poured the water into his glass, maybe she wasn't up to something?

Jinx smiled, she was almost there.

"Jinx!" Cindy yelled from the kitchen, she new her sister to well.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "What!"

"Get your butt in her!" Cindy yelled, peeking her head out of the kitchen threw the window.

Jinx, in a very un- lady like manner, stopped pouring Inuyasha's water leaving the pitcher there and stomped her way back into the kitchen.

"What!" Jinx whispered loudly at her sister when she stomped into the kitchen, leaving the door swinging madly in her wake.

"Do you think that for a second I didn't know what you were going to do." Cindy said using the spatula she was cleaning to point in the young couple's direction.

"Oh really, then what was I going to do, Mrs. I know everything…" Jinx said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest in a very inuyasha manner.

"You were going to poor that pitcher of water on Inuyasha, and get yourself most likely killed in the process. I'm just saving my ass from cleaning up your blood and guts." Cindy argued, glaring at her sister out of the corner of her eye.

Jinx rolled her eyes, huffing that her damn sister knew her all to well. But then a thought struck her! An evil grin came upon her pale face, it was pay back time.

She quickly grabbed a handful of flour and another pitcher of still very cold water, making sure not to make too much of a ruckus. Then all at once she dumped the flour down her sister's shirt and poured the water on top of her head.

The next thing Inuyasha and Kagome heard was a loud scream and Jinx came running out of the kitchen followed closely behind by a very wet, flour covered, angry Cindy, waving the spatula around in a threatning manner.

Inuyasha having seen and heard these things happen all the time, shook his head and sighed going back to his now almost cold ramen.

He still to this day never understood why he came here all the time.

Kagome on the other hand was a different story, she watched as Jinx ran out the door, running threw the snow covered paths, laughing at her flour covered sister. She giggled a little when Cindy just barley missed her sister with her flinging arm. She hoped that inuyasha would bring her back here again, these guys were nuts.

'Lunch and a show' she thought to herself as she went back to her salad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They made it back to her place after helping Jinx and Cindy close up shop so they could go home and clean up.

Right after Cindy made a truce with Jinx, by saying she was too tired to run around in the snow all day, she threw a handful of muddy snow at her sisters retreating form.

Therefore making her day of hell of a lot better.

Kagome unlocked her apartment door, feeling at ease that Sesshomaru had not yet made it back from his walk with the dogs, or should it be the other way around. When he did leave it did look like for a while there the dogs where leading him.

She let Inuyasha enter, watching as he kicked off his shoes and coat, walking over to the sofa, making himself comfortable. For some reason that made her feel good. She too kicked off her shoes, taking off her coat she walked into the kitchen to possibly to find something warm to drink

She found nothing in her bar home, so she just shrugged her shoulders and walked into her room to put on something a little more comfortable, as in her silk pajama's.

'This is a relaxing day' she thought as she, put her red silk pajamas on, buttoning up the shirt she slid onto the bed like a cat, stretching a yawning when it was need for her back.

She couldn't remember a time when she was more relaxed.

She was beginning to drift asleep, when she felt the warmth of another cuddle up against her, wrapping his arms around her resting his head in the crouch of her lushis neck.

She smiled when his breath tickled the back of her neck, she could tell he only had his pants on, his arm was bare when she rubbed her hand up and down it, the only way she really new how to show affection now a days.

He tangled his legs up with her silken clad ones, making the fabric of her pants ride up a little exposing some off her already chilled skin to the cold air.

She sighed in relaxation, this was heaven, she thought as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber held in the arms of the man that she knew she was beginning to fall in love with…

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Sesshomaru stood outside looking up in the direction of Kagome's apartment with the dogs leash's in his hands. He hated to admit it more then anything, but he was happy for his little brother.

He unlike himself found some one to spend his life with; he could tell by the way Inuyasha acted around her, nervous and kind, not one of Inuyasha's strong points.

Sesshomaru gave the leash's a little tough, "Come" he said sternly, the dogs obeyed, not wanting to piss the tall man off anymore then he already was, at least they thought he was pissed off?

He and the dogs walked off, somewhere other then there for the time being, giving the girl and his brother time to spend before he breaks the news to him of father…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Well it's done, hope you liked, took me a while to do I had to kind of work myself back into it

jinx


	14. to pee or not to pee

Chapter 14

She had been laying there for an hour it felt like, his arms wrapped around her small frame. Tightening with every little move she made, and she desperately had to pee.

She had woke up not to long ago, Inuyasha's warm breath on the back of her neck made her feel warm and fuzzy.

It was a new experience, and she welcomed it. But she soon grew tired of him tightening his hold on her every time she made a move to get up.

She sighed as she looked at the clock on the floor half way across her bedroom. The result of her feeble attempt to hit a button to possibly turn the radio on with the pillow that lay not two feet from it, of coarse that only resulted in knocking it off the table and unplugging it from its place in her wall.

She so badly wanted to kill Inuyasha, grab the pillow that he's head lay upon and smother him with it.

She glared at the hands that again tightened their hold around her, you could only be tightened so much, and she was beginning to wonder if she was going to have bruises.

She rolled her eyes at that thought, wouldn't be the first time.

Plus not to mention it was too quite, the little hairs on the back of her neck were beginning the stand up with every little sound that was made. It was creepy, and creepy things weren't her strong point.

Yes she was wrapped in the arms of a strong half demon, but from what she's witnessed, she wasn't sure that anything would wake him up at this point.

She sighed again, this was becoming more than annoying, this was frustrating. She tried not to think of the fact that she really had to pee. Maybe if she peed on Inuyasha he'd smell it and let her go…no that would be too embarrassing, not to mention she really didn't feel like buying new bed sheets.

She played with the silver hair that was draped over her shoulder; strangely enough it wasn't coarse or rough like she would have thought. No it was soft and silky almost, it kind of reminded her of a flower petal after it rained.

She twirled it around her finger; bringing it to her face to brush it across her nose.

'Autumn' She thought, she felt weird smelling his hair, but she didn't care at the moment. If she was going to be held down against her will she was going to do whatever she pleased to her captor.

She then began to wonder if any make up was near by…

For what was probably the seventeenth time, she sighed. This was boring, she only wished she hadn't of knocked the phone off the table as well, at this point she'd call anyone, and she means anyone, just to no longer be bored.

She felt the half demon behind her move in his sleep, she closed her eye slightly praying to anyone who listened that he'd wake up, or loosen he's hold on her…it was getting rather hard to breath.

But he only mumbled something about not moving and was once again snoring. Her shoulder slumped slightly, as she rolled her eyes again.

She wanted to cry…that or pee on him. She didn't know yet, she was still thinking on it.

Her hand twitched, she was losing feeling in it. Her arm lay underneath her side, and all the blood circulation was being cut off. She didn't look forward to the feeling of it flowing back threw her veins if Inuyasha ever woke up.

Plus he was a blanket hog! She didn't ever remember putting the blanket on in the first place but she was glad she had some of it, but her feet were way cold.

She wondered if they looked like ice cubes or not? She lifted her head to look over her shoulder at Inuyasha, he was still sleeping, she was kind of hoping he was faking it. It would make killing him all the more sweeter.

She turned her attention to her bathroom door.

'bad idea' she thought, she clenched her legs tighter together, thinking of anything other then water and toilets….it didn't help but it was her only option.

She sighed…all she wanted to do was go pee!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

He had been awake for hours; in fact he probably didn't even go to sleep. It was too great to listen to her frustration, he knew she had to pee as well; he just liked see her squirm. He almost gave himself away chuckling when she knocked the alarm clock off the table. But he soon covered it up with a little snore and pulling her closer to him.

He was being evil and he knew it, but he didn't want her to get up just yet.

He liked her where she was she fit well against him. And he knew he was going to dread it if she ever figured out that he was faking it the whole time…he could tell by her fidgeting that she really, really had to go.

She was scratching her back a lot too, or trying to for that matter. He wondered if her bra was irritating her or something. He wasn't sure, but he was sure that it was getting on his last nerve.

He tried tightening to see if that would work, but then she began to use his rips in a washboard manner.

He couldn't take it any more.

"Stop it!" he growled, his throat vibrating on the back of her neck. She wondered slightly if that's what it felt like to get a tattoo there. (AN: it does!)

"I can't help it this….wait you're awake!" she said sounding side tracked.

She undid his arms from around her body while he was distracted, and took of like a bat out of hell toward her bathroom, doing the pee, pee dance all the way there.

He chuckled; he'd die a thousand deaths to see that again.

He sat up on the bed when she exited the bathroom. Her cheeks slightly flushed and her hair in a ponytail. She looked over at him.

"Had to pee," she said sounding nervous, pointing back into the bathroom.

"I figured that much." He said swinging his legs over the side of her bed and hoping off.

He walked by her smiling, grabbing her hand as he walked away and then letting go, as her arm would no longer reach the distance between them.

He continued to walk, where she didn't know, but she followed with interest.

But then again she wishes she hadn't.

Because when she walked into the living room, he was putting his shoes on.

He was leaving.

She looked at his hunched back with sad eyes; she must have done something wrong. So she just shrugged her shoulder, and walked back into her room, not giving him a second thought.

Men always left her; she should have been use to it by now you think.

She sat down on her bed, white cotton covered feet dangling in front of her.

This happened to her last time, this is the reason why…

She didn't want to think of it right now, it was depressing enough as it was.

She turned to look out the window, waiting for the sound of the front door to slam shut, waiting for the sound of him leaving her…waiting for the nothingness.

But it never came she realized, the sounds, the nothingness.

She looked away from the window to find him standing at her door. His hair pulled back in a low ponytail his perfect doggie ears turning every which direction.

He was almost like a god.

He looked at her with confusion…did she miss something? Did he say something and she not catch it? If that was it then it must have been important, because he was still standing there, with that look!

She arched her eyebrow at him…he did the same to her, his going beneath the bangs of his silver hair.

She couldn't tell if there was anger or confusion showing in his eyes, because his emotions seemed to change as much as the winds.

"What!" she finally asked, her fingers twitching on her legs…

He only moved forward, closing the distance between him and her. It was almost getting kind of hard to breath. Was she having a panic attack? Or was it just her imagination?

He moved more; his shoe-covered feet barely make a sound as he moved forward. She looked up into his face never breaking eye contact, what was he doing?

He was in front of her now she could almost feel his breath across her lips.

"I wasn't going to leave you." He spoke, his breath tickling her nose.

She wanted to break down again, he knew. She didn't know how, but he somehow knew.

She closed her eyes, breathing heavily; something was going to happen she could feel it.

He lend in closer, and to her disappointment, he moved away just as quick.

She opened her eyes slowly to look up at him…but he wasn't there. She looked around her room.

She was hallucinating she had to have been. "Finally" She heard Inuyasha say rather grumpily in her living room. 

So she wasn't hallucinating.

She walked up to her open bedroom door and peaked around the frame.

It was Sesshomaru back with the dogs; he was covered in snow, his trench coat dripping on her rug placed neatly in front of her door.

She saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes, showing the only emotion she'd ever seen from him.

He dropped the dogs leashes, and with that the dogs took off with there tails between their poor legs…she made a mental note to never let Sesshomaru take the dogs for a walk again.

She looked back to Sesshomaru he was taking off his coat, which meant in her book that he most likely was going to stay a while.

So instead of walking out into her living room to be a proper host, she walked back into her room and sat on her bed, her feet again dangling in front of her.

She put her hand to her lips and her fingers lightly touched them.

'He was going to kiss me' she thought.

She didn't know weather to be scared by that or…excited.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

all done with that chapter! Hopes you like!

jinx


	15. i need a mirror

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch gracefully, the cushion dipping slightly under his weight. His brother sat down next to him, a little less gracefully. Dangling his shoe covered feet over the arm of the couch, sinking down into the over stuffed large pillow.

Sesshomaru was embarrassed to call him his half brother…so to solve that he didn't in fact.

Inuyasha was going on about something or another, but Sesshomaru really didn't bother listening. His half brother often rambled on about things that didn't make much sense to him anyways. He relaxed a little into the couch, not much, but enough to the point where he was still alert and still look as laconic as ever…got to keep his image.

It went quiet all the sudden he looked over at his brother.

His mouth wasn't moving.

'Good' he thought 'the half breed is silent'

Inuyasha was thinking, about what? Was even a mystery to him…not that he was stupid or anything. He could think…no he didn't know what he was going to do when he went back into the bedroom to talk to Kagome, this was probably much easier then he was making it out to be.

He just about kissed her, but he didn't, and he didn't know why?

He gave up yelling at his dumb brother when he noticed he wasn't going to get a rise out of him.

'Never worked anyways' he thought, snorting in his head.

Then a thought struck him.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?" Inuyasha asked sitting up right on the couch, his feet now in front of him, his head turned towards Sesshomaru, he wanted for answers.

He knew how his brother felt about him, he could be dense at times, but he wasn't that dense.

He came here with some bad news.

Sesshomaru, after some well thought out minutes, turned his head to regard his brother. He looked worried, frustrated, but worried more then anything.

'Maybe he knows already' thought Sesshomaru, his eye twitching slightly at the thought of coming all the way here for no reason.

"Brother" he said calmly, his face as stoic as ever. "Father has passed" he finally said, the tension going unnoticed by Inuyasha coming off his shoulders.

Inuyasha sat there, staring at his older brother.

'He's gone' he thought, after coming to the conclusion that Sesshomaru wasn't going to start laughing and telling him it was all a big joke just as father busted threw the door throwing his arms around him .

But he knew Sesshomaru better then that.

It never came, the laughter, his father bursting threw the door throwing his arms around him, lifting him and swinging him around in the air, laughing at himself telling him everything was going to be alright.

He left childish thinking of such things, but that's really what his father would have done.

He shut his eyes, waiting for it to come, the door flying open, the laughter filling the room…anything.

It never came.

Inuyasha stood up, and started to pace, his hands going to his hair, his legs getting weak all of the sudden.

Sesshomaru had to be lying, he just had too. He looked at his brother again, and then remembered for a brief second that his brother found it pointless to lie.

He was always blunt and to the point, never really beating around the bush.

"This can't be" he said aloud, his nails for the second time that day digging into his head.

He was close to his father; he was all he had really. Aside from Sesshomaru that is, his father was his everything.

After the death of his human mother he went to live with Sesshomaru and his father in the west, 'The Castle of Blood' he himself called it, later he came to figure out it was called 'The House of the Western Demons' he himself favored his title, as did his father and brother...oddly as that may seem.

The one thing he and his half brother shared.

He strangely already missed his father, only knowing for a couple of minutes, second even that he was gone.

He sat back down in the seat he once occupied, it still warm from when he left it abruptly.

"How" he whispered, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he wasn't sure he didn't either.

"The Miko Bitch he took as his mate." Sesshomaru said his gaze falling to the snow falling outside.

This slightly shocked Inuyasha, for Sesshomaru rarely cursed.

Inuyasha tried to think of her, he remembered the ceremony, and how angry father was when he found out that Sesshomaru wasn't attending.

Sesshomaru hated humans, but he hated humans with spiritual powers even more. They annoyed him to no end, filling filthy human heads with text of gods and an after life.

He believed in no such thing. Believing when you passed, soul remained in your lifeless body. There was no such thing as an after life to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha barley remembered her, but he did remember her eyes, her almost black cold eyes.

He shuddered at the thought.

"Do you not remember?" Sesshomaru asked, his elegant eyebrow arched, his brother was an idiot.

"A little" Inuyasha said aloud, his anger clear in his voice.

At this moment all he wanted was revenge. He wanted so badly to go to his fathers lands and slit that bitches throat, no that was too good for her, he wanted give her suffering, make her beg for her death.

More then anything wanted to feel her blood on his hands. Her warm blood seeping into the pads of his fingers, he could almost feel it.

His nails dug deeper into his scalp, he welcomed the pain.

The dogs in the corner sensing nothing but trouble ran into the only salvation they could find, a box that was most likely left over from when kagome moved in. Their tails once again tucked between their poor shaky legs.

"How did she do it" Inuyasha growled threw gritted teeth.

"She purified him." Sesshomaru spoke simply, staring at a falling snow flake. He was trying to remain calm; this wasn't his house to run muck in.

Inuyasha was still waiting for the sound of the door to slam open.

He wanted revenge even more "And the Miko, What of her?" he asked, his voice cracking, he was beginning to see red.

Not a good sign for Inuyasha, he tried to use calming breaths that only resulted in angering him more.

His face tightened up in anger.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called from her bedroom door, her head peaking around the doorframe.

Inuyasha's head shot up and out on its hold he had on it. The wounds he inflected upon himself instantly going away.

He looked at her, she was staring at him with fear almost in her eyes, she was afraid of him.

"Are you ok?" she asked running her delicate digits up and down the door frame absently.

"I will be…sooner or later," he said eyes locking with her for a split second before she turned away.

Why did she fear him now and not later?

Sesshomaru stared down at him, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Dear Brother, when did you get your markings?" Sesshomaru finally asked

He put a hand up to his face, a feeble attempt to possibly wipe off whatever was there. His hand went in a circular motion, on his check; if he meant markings they'd be right there right?

He looked at his hands; nothing was there, only his finger and long claws attached.

He looked around they were still all looking at him, but most of all it was Kagome who was staring at him as if she didn't know whom he was.

Her quizzing look was a dead give away that he wasn't what he looked like anymore.

He jumped up off the couch a little too fast for Kagome, for she shrieked slightly back into her room.

He started at her for a moment before walking off in the direction of the bathroom, he needed a mirror, and he just hoped it wasn't as bad as they all seemed to make him feel.

He come upon the mirror in Kagome's bedroom bathroom, a small mirror, but for now it would have to do, he closed his eyes as he stood in front of it, is face tightened in a scowl, he could feel it.

He slowly opened his left eye, looking at the face in front of him, it was him, there was no doubt about that, but he did look different in ways.

He opened his other eye, forcing to go as wide as the other, to get a better view.

He had markings similar to Sesshoumaru's, but his were less bright, more of a darker tone to them. The strips on his left and right cheeks were a darker purple then Sesshoumaru's, more jagged, crocked in some places even.

The crescent moon on his forehead, symbolizing his families victory in the war against the gods, was this same as Sesshoumaru's, but darker in color, like a midnight blue kind of. His fingers grazed it lightly, remembering how he use to do with his fathers when he was younger, he was envious of it.

He no longer had to be now, his face saddened at that thought.

He looked up into the mirror again. When had he ever looked down?

His triangular doggie ears were gone; they no longer rested on top of his head. He now had elfin ears; he also grazed those, pulling slightly on the dangling chain on his left ear, that looked similar to the on his father had, that connected from the bottom lobe of his ear to the top part of the cart ledge.

He winced slightly, that kind of hurt.

He didn't understand this?

Why does he now pose's the features of full demon?

Or if that, the features of his now deceased father.

o.O.o.O.o.O.O

Hope you likes?

jinx


	16. Imposter

Chapter 16

He walked back into Kagome's living room, Sesshomaru now standing by the window, and kagome still in the same spot he left her. Still too scared, or whatever it was that was bothering her to move, her hand still absently running up and down the doorframe.

He walked past her and she shrieked slightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked finally, his voice sounding concerned.

The next thing he knew, her arms were thrown around his neck and he was thrown back against the wall. She was hugging him, rather forcefully at that.

"I thought you were gone…I didn't think it was you." She whispered into the crock of his neck. Her warm breath calming his already frazzled nerves. He hugged her back, not as forcefully as she, for fear of breaking her delicate form, but just enough to apply pressure. He rested his chin on her head, enjoying the sweet smell of her hair.

He didn't care that his brother was most likely making fun of him now, all he cared about was the fact that Kagome no longer looked of fear. She was still a little nervous, but she was communicating with him all the same.

He lifted his chin off her head, regretting it the very moment he did it, wishing he could some how bottle that smell…but after much deliberation, he decided that kind of shouldn't creepy and he'd just keep that to himself.

He let go of her when he felt her move away, she looked up at him with a sad smile, the smile that she always seemed to give. He wondered slightly if she'd ever smile and laugh like that one time in her living room…

She moved away from him all the way, her fingers loosening their grip from around his neck.

'One day' he said to himself 'one day I'll make you smile again'

She walked behind him to her bed and sat down, her legs coming up to her chest and her arms wrapping around them, she turned her head away from him to look out the window, to the falling snow.

'So much saddens in that image' he thought as he walked threw the door and shut it behind him with a soft click.

He didn't want her to hear what he was most likely going to yell at his brother.

This face thing was creeping him out, and he feared that it meant something he most likely did not want hear.

Like go be lord to the west…along side his half brother.

He shuddered as he walked up behind him, and spoke.

o.O.o.O.o.O.O

She wasn't as freaked out anymore; the man that she had seen in her living room was Inuyasha. She was comfortable now, not as uptight as she was when he had walked by her and into her bathroom, so familiar with her home.

She had heard him yelling at his brother long before she decided to go into her living room and see if everything was alright, but mostly to make sure that they weren't tearing apart the things that she really didn't care about.

But when she stood there at her door, that wasn't Inuyasha, it was an imposter. That's what she first thought of, at seeing the man sitting next to Inuyasha's brother.

'His doggie ears are gone.' She thought, her face dipping into the crack of her knees. They were now replaced with elfin ears, both where they should be. She sighed; she was going to miss them.

But she couldn't help but wonder, what made him change like that.

She was afraid that he had left, like she had first thought. That was one of the reasons that she threw her arms around his neck, a characteristic that she rarely ever did, it just wasn't like her to do such things.

She looked back out the window when she heard the laughter of children. In the far distance their playful laughter cared that far, she was glad for it though, it was very relaxing.

He heart sank though when she thought back to when she was a teenager. She thinks about it everyday, but here lately it was getting stronger, for it was close to the anniversary of the event that changed her life.

She breathed out a staggered breath; she wasn't going to think of it.

"No, not today" she spoke aloud to the snowflake just about to fall against her window.

She released her legs, letting them stretch out in front of her, her left foot dangling over the side of the bed.

She leaned back on the palms of her hands, looking up at the ceiling, rolling her neck back and forth, listening for the crack that was shore to come.

Her face scrunched up when she finally heard it, it was louder than she would have thought, but the results were always in her favor. She wiggled her toes, listening for the cracks as well. They made the sound of fingers tapping against wood impatiently.

Her knuckles were next, that was always her favorite to do, and it always made her hands feel like new.

She braced herself on her right elbow; bring her left hand over to crack it with the right. She balled her left fist and cracked it with the pressure of her right hand.

She wiggled her fingers experimentally, liking the fresh feeling of newly corrected digits.

She moved her weight over to her left elbow, reading herself for the next couple of cracks.

Then there was a tap at the door, just as her left hand was about to apply force.

"Yes?" she called out, her voice sounding small even for her own ears.

"Human," she rolled her eyes it was Sesshomaru. "You will at once seize that infernal cracking or I will be forced to come threw this door and crack your head open."

She looked at the door with wide eyes for she had no doubt that he wasn't bluffing. She put her hands down on the bed with a huff.

"So much for relaxing in your own home." She said aloud, hoping he heard her.

The next thing she heard his retreating steps. She, in a very childish manner, stuck her tongue out at the door.

O.O.O.O.o.O.O

Inuyasha sat on the couch now, he was rather pissed, and he didn't get one word in before his brother turned around a halted his yelling.

His brother didn't say anything. He just walked past him and to Kagome's closed door.

He himself was tired of her cracking, but he was nice enough to know that this was her home, and she could do what ever she pleased in it.

He looked up at his brother when he noticed he was standing next to him, looking down on him like he was a little ant. Probably because that's how Sesshomaru saw him, no doubt he probably wanted to squash him with the pad of his thumb.

Inuyasha huffed, he was tired of all this silence, he wanted some answers and he wanted them now!

"What!" he shouted, finally giving up on staring contest he and his brother always seemed to have…Sesshomaru always won though, Inuyasha never had the patience for that sort of thing, in fact he never had the patience for anything for that matter.

"I think I know the reason of your markings." Sesshomaru said, sounding a little unsure in even his head.

"Oh…" Inuyasha spoke his voice low and tired.

"Yes." He hesitated, looking over at his newly formed brother, he realized that looked similar to father. "I believe that when your anger rose about fathers passing, the demon side that lied dormant for all those years has finally taken over. Maybe that was fathers plan." He pondered.

"Plan" Inuyasha asked, his voice cracking with anger. When did he become a plan? "What plan? Why do I now look like a full demon when we all know I'm only half?"

"I do not know that answer brother." Sesshomaru said, the words not forming right in his mouth, he hated to be wrong or not know an answer.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a small emotion that didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha this time. Sesshomaru was stumped, and Inuyasha was silently enjoying it.

Inuyasha found this funny; he chuckled lightly as he stood up from the couch. He walked over to his frustrated brother, patting him on the shoulder in a brotherly manner, something they never did.

"Sesshomaru, its fine" He shrugged his own shoulders. "Maybe, like you said, this was fathers plan." His hand dropped from his brother's shoulder as he walked away.

He felt tense; he rolled his shoulders around, trying to work out the kinks of the day. It was almost over he could tell, but that didn't mean he wasn't hungry. He walked into Kagome's little kitchen; maybe she would have something edible. He highly doubted that, but it was worth a try.

He opened up a cabinet, and his heart soared.

"Ramen" he whispered aloud.

His brother looked up from the pressure he was putting on his nose, at mention of ramen, his brother was standing in the humans kitchen, with a cabinet open.

He was staring at, what looked like to him, a truckload of ramen. He rolled his eyes; this human and his brother seemed to be perfect for each other, both having an unhealthy obsession with ramen.

"You are not serious are you" Sesshomaru asked, walking over into the kitchen with is brother. "We don't have any time for this."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, turning around to face him, his newly formed markings catching Sesshoumaru's eye. He looked funny, not funny in the ha ha sort of way, because Sesshomaru never laughed, he just looked different.

'This is going to take some getting use to.' He thought.

"There is always time for ramen." Inuyasha chirped, clearly not bothered anymore by his different appearance.

Then out of nowhere, Inuyasha pocket began to ring an annoying pop song that Sesshomaru heard once but couldn't quite place it.

He arched an eyebrow at his brother.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

He focused on the caller ID for a moment before he sighed and rolled his eyes, his shoulders slumping down in disappointment.

"Hello." He said into the phone, it felt weird that he could actually use it like a real phone now, instead of using the fake ears that came with his concealment spell.

"DUCKY!" a little girl squealed into the phone, Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his new elf ear.

His brother at hearing this arched his brow even higher, it disappearing underneath his bangs.

Hope you likes! 

jinx

Cindygirl is the, bestest! She's my editor! Go read her stories the kick ass! http/ 


	17. IMPORTANT! editors not

sigh jinx was bored one night so jinx drew a picture of the way Inuyasha looks like in jinx's story….http / www. deviantart. Com / deviation / 19239409 / (take out spaces)…jinx doesn't normally draw on the computer, in fact jinx never draws on the computer, jinx was just too lazy to get up and get jinx's notepad and pencils, so jinx knows it looks like shit, but jinx thinks it gives you an idea……..don't ask about the third person thing…I'm weird enough.

jinx


	18. In the Park

Chapter 17

He looked at his brother. 'Oh shit he heard that.' He thought to himself, the one thing secret he could keep from his brother was now out in the open, he vaguely heard the little girl jabbering on the phone, as if he never pulled away.

His shoulders slumped noticeable when he saw a smirk form onto his brother's lips.

Now his life was even suckyer. He looked like a full demon when he himself knew that his scent hadn't altered into that of a full demon, and his brother was smirking at him.

All good signs of a perfect well thought out miserable life.

He walked away from his brother, that smirk was beginning to bother him, and began to talk to Ash as is he was listening the whole time.

Sesshomaru was laughing in his head, the only emotion he was showing was the smirk on his face he couldn't quite help that.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in the kitchen, the phone away from his ear, and back into his pocket.

"Yeah," he heard the human yell threw the door.

She sounded sleepy.

"Ash wants us to come play with her in the park, you up for it?" Inuyasha asked, moving around the kitchen, making the precious ramen he found earlier.

"Yeah, just give me minute." He heard her yell again.

'So un-lady like' Sesshomaru thought, he walked over to the door to retrieve his coat.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha shouted in his direction…Sesshomaru stopped and gave his brother a bitter look.

"I'm not a horse." Sesshomaru said, and he continued to walk towards the door intent on leaving.

"…If you say so…" inuyasha said under his breath. "No I mean where are you going? Aren't you going to help me out, on trying to figure out why I look like this?" he said pointing to his face.

Sesshomaru walked up to him, his stride graceful, he grabbed Inuyasha's face forcefully, moving it from side to side and examining it with careful care.

He backed away, releasing his brother's face.

"Was that necessary?" Inuyasha asked grabbing his jaw to make sure it was still attached.

"No not really." Sesshoumaru admitted he turned towards the door again, this time no matter what he was going to get his coat and head out the door.

"Aren't you coming with us Sesshomaru?" The human had asked that question.

Reminding him so much of the little Rin that he had lost years ago, he turned around and eyed her.

Her long baggy blue jeans looked as if her and inuyasha could have fit in them together, her hair as mess atop her head, held up with what looked like chop sticks and a light baggy sweater.

She looked comfortable.

"If I am invited" he said, sighing at his own weakness, damn him and his weakness, he wanted to slam his fist down in an un-characteristic way.

But he held back.

"Well sure, it would be nice to have some one to talk to while Ash is beating on Inuyasha." She said innocently, not knowing that, that simple sentence just gave Sesshomaru another reason to make fun of his brother.

Inuyasha was about to protest, but just gave up, it wasn't like his life was already shity enough, why not top it off.

He nodded his head; he too would enjoy the company of someone that talked on his leave of intelligence.

o.o.o.o.oo.

With concealment spells in place, they had made it to the park, along the way they picked up the bouncy little girl, she instantly ran to Inuyasha grabbing on to his leg, shying away from the tall scary man.

Kagome tried to tell her he was Inuyasha's brother, but she wouldn't have anything to do with him.

Secretly, Kagome didn't blame her.

Sesshomaru and Kagome now sat on a park bench, wrapped up in their winter coats, watching Ash and Inuyasha play in the cold snow.

Her dog Jake sitting at her feet, he's butt on a blanket so it wouldn't freeze to anything.

"So… what do you think is wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tightening her coat around her as a gust of wind blew past.

Trying her hardest to make conversation, it was proving to be difficult.

"Well other then the fact that he's an idiot...nothing." He said with a straight face, which didn't surprise Kagome all that much.

She chuckled slightly in the short time she had known him. She would have never thought Sesshomaru for a joker.

"I mean about the markings." She would have hit his shoulder in a playful banter, but she didn't want to figure out the end results of that.

She liked where her head was.

"I don't know really?" The words coming from his mouth sounded foreign, didn't he Sesshomaru, know everything?

"Oh" the human said sitting next to him, he looked over at her; there was something not quite right about her. She seemed sad all the time, that he could tell from the first time he met her, but when she watched as the little human and Inuyasha play, her eyes began to spark, like she too wanted to go play but couldn't.

"Why don't you" he said, pointing towards the playing duo.

She looked over at him to see what he was talking about, and then shook her head. "I can't" she said simply, again tightening her coat around her.

But this time there was no gust of wind.

He left it at that, not wanting to pry, it wasn't like him, and he wasn't about to change.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw two human females fighting, bicker back and fourth between each other.

He couldn't really hear what the fight was about, the wind rushing past his ears was making it kind of difficult, and he really didn't feel like putting in the effort to try to either.

They both had short black hair, one had a childish knitted snow cap on with bright pink flowers all around it and the other just had a plain black one, both with heavy winter coats on, the older woman looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her face.

As they got closer their loud fighting rose a leave or two. He then discovered what it was they were fighting about.

"You're the one who said we should go out in the freezing cold and walk" the older woman said. Tightening her coat around her frame, "that's the last time I listen to you" she huffed, borrowing her head into her coat.

The younger one rolled her eyes, "when have you ever listened to me, and why did you start today?" her coat was unzipped, and to him it was even cold.

He looked at her strangely.

She noticed this and waved to him in a very childish manner, with a big smile on her face.

He pretended to ignore her, but that only resulted in her walking up to him.

"Hey are you ok mister?" she asked him, and then she looked to the human next to him. "Kagome" She said, her smile getting even bigger.

Kagome looked up from the twirling fingers in her lap, "Jinx, Cindy" she said, standing up from her place on the bench to give the strange girl a warm hug.

One that he noticed didn't show much warmth. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, looking over at the older woman for some answers.

She noticed that they were both in different cloths from earlier today. She laughed in her head at the remembrance of the flour war they had.

"Oh nothing really just walking in the freezing cold weather," said the older woman, who he assumed was named Cindy. She glared at the girl named Jinx, but she seemed to just flat out ignore her or she was oblivious to it.

He couldn't tell.

Jinx rolled her eyes again. "Oh hush, you know you love me." She said batting at her older sister.

"Oh I'm sorry" Kagome said looking over at the demon on the bench, "this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

Sesshomaru did nothing, he just sat there.

"Hi! I'm jinx" the strange girl said, holding out her hand for him to shake, he again ignored her.

So being Jinx she grabbed his hand from his lap and put it to hers. "See in America we shake hands" she said like a child to a mother, moving his and hers hands up and down.

He pulled his hands away.

Cindy chuckled at this, "You never change do you Sesshomaru." She said, the laugh line on her face showing more.

He looked over at her, 'ah…' he thought, all the little sparks going off in his head. 'That's who you are.'

"Hello Cindy." He said getting up to greet her.

Both Kagome and Jinx looked at each other in confusion.

"How have you been my dear boy?" Cindy said grabbing his face to make sure everything was in place and alright.

She then grabbed his left hand, looking at his ring finger; she sighed at something and let it drop back to his side.

"I have been just fine ma'am." He said half heartedly. Trying not to roll his eyes at his old nanny.

"Whoa." Both Jinx and Kagome said.

"Did you just say… what I think you said?" Kagome asked, pointing to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome.

"Yep that's what he said." Inuyasha said from out of no where. They all looked behind them to see him and Rex getting attacked by pink bows, Rex of course looking as if he'd given up long ago.

Kagome looked back at Cindy. "Are you one too?" she asked innocently.

Cindy chuckled. "No, I'm an elf." She looked at Kagome. "I'm judging by you're expression that Inuyasha didn't bother to tell you this."

She slowly shook her head, looking over at Jinx to see her nodding her head, and what Kagome had come to understand as her trade mark smile on her face.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"Nothing..." She said nervously shrugging her shoulders, this was just too much, first Inuyasha telling her he was a demon, then changing, now this!

This was a hectic day.

Jinx also shrugged her shoulders, and then looked around. She hadn't been standing here for more then two minutes and she as already bored.

So she grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her in the direction of Inuyasha and Ash, forcing Kagome to come along with Jake following slowly behind.

"She has grown up quite a bit." Sesshomaru said turning to whisper to Cindy, eyeing Jinx intently.

"Yes, she has indeed." Cindy said smiling.

She vaguely noticed the spark in Sesshoumaru's eye, but she played it off as her eye's playing tricks on her.

o.o.o.o.o.o

I was forced to type this, so you people better like it grumbles

jinx


	19. pay back

Thanks to the 'The Ying and Yang Twins', they may have odd reviews, but at least they review…..so thanks guys!

Chapter 18

She was trying so hard to struggle against Jinx, but she had like an iron grip around her wrist, and she didn't want to give it away that she was uncomfortable about this.

She didn't want to play in the snow with them, anything but that.

They were getting closer to them; a couple more feet and they'd be there. She was panicking, this probably wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be, but she didn't care. She didn't want those awful memories flooding back into her head, when it took her so long to get rid them.

See looked at the back of Jinx's head with sad eyes, that didn't work she obviously didn't have eyes in the back of her head.

Her feet were moving of there own accord, fear of tripping and making a fool of herself in front of all the children in the park, she remembers what it's like to be a kid. They'd surely point and laugh causing more attention to be brought on herself, and she didn't want that, her life was screwed up enough as much as it is.

She could hear Jinx's breathing, the young elf, was obviously out of shape to be out of breath from running a short distance. She slightly hoped that she fall over from exhaustion, but that was a lost cause. She would've rolled her eyes if it were under different circumstances.

She felt the grip on her wrist go a little, and she figured that meant that they were near. She didn't want to look away from Jinx's head to find out. She was trying her hardest to think up an excuse not to go play with them.

'I'm allergic to snow…. no that wouldn't work. I shouldn't be playing when I have a dog that can barley move it's just not far to him.' She looked over at the dog that was running happily beside her, his tongue hanging out, and his face pushing back with every forceful step he took. "Nope, wouldn't work either." She said aloud.

"What was that?" Jinx said when they came to a stop, her hand intently going to her chest to slow her racing heart down. "Boy that was a long run"

Kagome looked at the stop where they had been to the place where they were standing, it was about twenty yards. She looked back at Jinx and just nodded her head in agreement.

Kagome spotted a beach not to far from where they stood; she began to walk towards it when a hand came out a grabbed her wrist again. She looked down, this time it wasn't Jinx's.

She followed the hand to an arm and then to a shoulder, it was Ash looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Ash asked. Her cute cheeks red from the winter's cool breeze.

Kagome silently pleaded with anyone who would listen, it was hopeless.

She didn't want to have to break this little girls heart. She reminded her so much of her before…

Her mind was swimming with an excuse to tell the child, other than she didn't feel up to it.

But nothing came, she looked harder into the little girl eyes again, those eyes, she swore she remembered them.

Her face fell slightly, she could feel it, so she just shrugged her winter coat clad shoulders and just shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, as Ash lead her too where Inuyasha and Jinx were having a snowball war.

Ash lead her to her fort which she gladly called "Ash's and Kagome's Fort" and had Kagome sit behind it on the opposite side of "Inuyasha and Jinx's Fort" she was in charge of making the snowballs.

Her heart fell when she picked up some snow, at least she could pretend to play.

'I don't want to do this' she thought as she looked into the smiling face of Ash. 'But I have too.'

Her fingers tightened around the snowball, it making a perfect impression of her hands.

For a while, she pretended to play in the snow not moving from the spot where Ash's hand put her behind the fort, she had made. Having no knowledge of the fact that she had been sitting there for at least thirty minutes making nothing but snow balls, with out gloves, her hands didn't even hurt.

She did though feel a snowball hit the back of her head, it smashing her head into the little girl in front of her, knocking her down. She turned around to see who did it, it was Inuyasha, and the look on his face told her something was wrong.

"What?" she asked her voice barley above a whisper?

"You're crying…why?" he asked, walking towards her to check and see if she was ok. He didn't mean to hit her that hard.

She reached up to feel her face, there was indeed a tear or two there.

She looked back up at Inuyasha, he was in front of her now, bending down to check and see if everything was alright, wiping away the tears that she had managed to miss.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked with concern in his voice that anyone could have caught, elf, demon, you name it, it was clear as a bell.

"No I'm ok." She admitted, then it all hit her at once, her hands began to hurt, and her butt.

She looked down at her bright red hands you would have seen them in the night if it come to that. She was about to put them in her coat pockets when a pair of strong hands grabbed them, rubbing the life back into them.

"Thank you,' she whispered up at him.

"Heh" he laughed warming her face with that little puff of air, still rubbing her hands. She looked up at him to see what was so funny.

Gold met blue, the rubbing on her hands stopped and the warmth on her face got greater. He was leaning into her, and she into him.

"Is that what you call kissing?" Ash asked, interrupting the moment. "Because if that's what it is, I'm never going to do that." The little girl made a face, her tongue sticking out in a childish manner, and her eyes crossing.

Inuyasha chuckled, pulling away from Kagome living her feeling empty.

"Yeah, because no boy is going to get within ten yards of you without having to go threw me first." Inuyasha said, his chest puffing out a little to prove his point.

Ash rolled her eyes, and pointed off into the distance. "What about him?" she said.

Kagome turned her head to see and little boy sitting on a park bench at least a couple yards away, his feet dangling and swaying back and forth to some unknown beat, Kagome looked back at Inuyasha to see what he was going to say.

"Um…" was all he said, a look of bewilderment across it.

"He's got to be at least ten feet." Ash said, her hands going to her hips, in a very Kagome like way.

"Yeah Inuyasha what are you going to do?" Kagome egged on.

"You're not helping." Inuyasha whispered.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kagome, Inuyasha, the dogs, and Sesshomaru, were later that night invited to Jinx's and Cindy's place for dinner, the day was almost over, having only a couple of more hours to let the last rays of light show over the tall buildings.

After Inuyasha had his man to man talk with the little boy about how far he should stay away from woman, they high tailed it out of there. Fearing that the little boy would get a parent telling them that the mean man embarrassed him.

They dropped off the sleeping Ash on Inuyasha's back and headed to Kagome's to get a little dressed up out of kindness.

Plus Kagome didn't think it would look good walking into someone's house wearing a pair of pants with a water stain on the butt.

She walked around her room looking for something to wear, all she had was dark clothing… nothing bright and cheery, and that's what Inuyasha told her to wear.

She didn't know why she was listening to him, but she kind of had this strange feeling to make him happy.

She heard a knock at the door, and went to go answer it.

o.o.o.o.

She had answered the door only in her bra and under ware….

He didn't know how to react to this?

He had brought over a dress that he picked up on the way over here, a simple light blue dress that he brought at a local shop.

And then he goes to pick her up and she answers the door in her black lacy bra and black matching thug under ware.

He vaguely wondered if this was pay back for answering the door when they first met in only a towel.

She smiled at him, and moved to let him pass, grabbing the dress from him as he walked by.

o.o.o.o

Sesshomaru stood outside her door staring at the door that was just slammed in his face. He looked down at the dog that was at his side.

88o.o.o.o.o.))))))))))

Well that's all I got!

jinx


	20. barefoot elves

Chapter 19

After the incident in the apartment with Kagome answering the door in her under ware, Inuyasha was having an extreme amount of trouble trying to concentrate on the road ahead of him, and not to mention his pants in his lower region was becoming uncomfortably tight.

With Kagome sitting in the back seat wearing that dress he'd figure anyone would at this point.

His eyes just wouldn't stop looking in the rear view mirror at her legs peeking out from the slit on the side, every once in a while it would slide down more, giving him more of a view of her shapely legs.

He slightly wondered if his brother was having any sort of trouble. He was getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he blocked that image out of his head of his brother ogling over her.

He just couldn't stop taking his eyes of her from the moment they left her apartment.

After having an argument about Kagome answering the door in her under ware she kicked Inuyasha out so she could get dressed.

He would later thank her for this.

When she first stepped out of the apartment complex his legs about gave out on him. Lucky for him he was leaning against his brother's car.

It was like something out of an old movie that he had saw in his youth, a black and white film that had left him bored at the sight of it…if he could only remember the name of the film. He would look it up to see if it was some how her playing the role of the women.

She had let her long raven hair down, letting the wind toss it around at its own accord. The black knitted sash wrapped around her slender shoulders complemented the blue dress well, highlighting the delicate light blue flower design that you'd have to be blind to not see. The bottom of her dress flowing in the wind like waves on a summer's day ocean, she was mesmerizing, and he couldn't help but not stare.

But he must have been staring for to long, because he felt his brother jab him in the side with his elbow.

Inuyasha grunted a reply at that, his brother was just jealous. Jealous at what…he didn't know, but it had to be something.

So that's how they ended up, him driving, his brother in the front passenger seat and kagome in the back behind him.

Gazing out the window, not realizing what she was doing to him.

He's brother seemed to have not trusted Kagome to be in the front, probably not trusting Inuyasha's hands at this point…but he really figured that his brother was just to proud to be seen in the back, and having Inuyasha drive him was probably always a dream.

His eyes yet again strayed to the rear view mirror to gaze at the beauty in the back looking out the window. Her eyes glazed over, and her hands sitting very still in her lap.

He couldn't tell if she was nervous or if she was depressed about something.

He turned onto the dirt road that lead them to the two nuts sisters that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had known for decades, well Cindy more anyways, Jinx's was quite a ways younger then her sister.

Sesshomaru had barley enough time to meet Jinx before he left the castle to 'explore' as he called it. But to him the definition of explore was more like a couple of months Sesshomaru was gone for about a hundred years.

He smiled when he remembered when Jinx was born she was even a hellion then, well they both were, seeing as how Jinx's was only a few hundred years younger then himself, perhaps she was worse.

It was hard to tell at times.

But he remembered her smile most of all, the one she lost when her husband died so many years ago.

He himself didn't approve of the marriage, not that he didn't like the guy no that was the exact opposite, no he loved the guy like his own brother. It's just that he thought they were both to young. In human years they were about in their teens.

He didn't dare tell Jinx about that matter though, she was happy. And happy was something that suited Jinx well.

But after learning of his death, she went into a rut.

She tried to get back into her old routine, not wanting any help from anyone, pretending that everything was fine…. pretending that he was there at times.

She'd always give Inuyasha a watery smile when he told her to let it all out. She still to this day has yet to do that, kept everything inside like always. It frightened him at times when Cindy would call him up telling him that Jinx was at it again.

This meant that she locked herself up in her room, contemplating her death with a razor and some other suicidal objects, screaming at the top of her lungs that she would soon be with him again.

He often had to go over and break down her door. You could sometimes, if you looked hard enough, see where they patched up the old woodwork on the door frame.

But lucky for them this would only happen about once a year, always on the same day, the day of his death.

They just hoped one year it would be different, and Inuyasha dreaded the day to come this year. They all had close to about three weeks to be ready.

His thoughts strayed back to her smile.

She hadn't smiled that famous smile in forever and he had grown to miss it dearly. It was a smile like no other it would light up her whole face, only letting a select few see it, that's what made it special most of all.

He sighed at his sad thoughts.

They were almost there, only a couple of yards from their drive way.

He was most excited he loved Cindy's food, and enjoyed their home.

The house was old, older then he himself, but it made up for that by being out in the middle of no where. Where he and Sesshomaru were aloud to let their concealment spells down, they could do it with ease too. No fear of having a stranger see them and running in fear.

As he pulled up to elf's house rather large house for just the two of them, he rolled eyes with a heavy sigh.

They were sitting out on their porch on their swinging bench, no shoes and no coats. 'Elf's are so weird' he thought as he killed the engine. Then another thought struck him. 'Wasn't Cindy complaining about the cold at the park?' he smiled at that, he was so going to have to point that out to her.

He and Sesshomaru let their concealment spells off. Both looking more comfortable in their dress cloths then before they left the house, those thing itched terribly at times.

Inuyasha got out after sitting there, staring at Kagome in the rear view mirror for a while, she still was gazing out the window. Not realizing that they were here.

He went to her door to let her out. He opened it slowly, to make sure she wasn't leaning against it or anything. He then lightly tapped her on the shoulder; she jumped a bit whispering an apology for spacing out.

He shook his head at her apology, not really excepting it; she could do whatever she pleased.

He walked her up to the elf's porch, their concealment spells already off.

Sesshomaru was already up there, talking away with Cindy about his travels and such, nothing Inuyasha really cared to hear about, and from the looks of it, nor did Jinx.

The elf's looked comfortable, Cindy in a pair of dress pants and white simple button down blouse, and Jinx in a dark red long summer dress. Inuyasha wondered if it even occurred to her that it was winter.

When Kagome finally looked up from the ground to the two elves's she was in awe by Jinx's and Cindy's ears. Pointer and longer then Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's they stuck out like a sore thumb, they were beautiful in an ear's can be beautiful sort of way. Their eyes are what caught Kagome's attention next they were a very, almost white, light blue.

Jinx's smiled up at her new friend threw her black rimmed glasses, not the one Inuyasha had been hoping for, but still a smile all the same. "Wow Kagome you look lovely." She spoke, her voice happy at finally not having to pretend to listen to Sesshomaru talk.

Kagome smiled a half smile, and thanked her. "You don't look so bad yourself."

For a while Kagome watched as Jinx used her foot to trace designs in the snow, bored at hearing Sesshomaru answer the questions bluntly that Cindy sent his way.

It was then that they all heard a squeal.

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha, where are your doggie ears, and when did you get your markings?" Cindy asked getting up from her sit on the swinging bench so quickly that she threw Jinx backwards on it, to inspect Inuyasha. Of course this wasn't an easy feet for Cindy, he had a good foot and a half on her.

Inuyasha was to busy laughing at Jinx to care at the moment, it was hilarious to see Jinx's feet go flying in the air like that.

So Being Cindy she grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked hard, lowering him a little for her to see, still having to stand on her tippy toes a little of course.

Jinx stifled a giggle behind her hand at her place on the porch floor, she was glad she didn't get the short gene from their mother, and she was also glad for the back that Inuyasha got for laughing at her.

"Ah…" Cindy said looking at one of the marking on Inuyasha's cheek, "I see that your father has passed." She said taking one last look at his face, as she let go of Inuyasha's hair and walked into the house.

To most likely tend to her cooking like it was an everyday thing.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her retreating back like she was nuts, well she was, but they looked at her like she really was nuts. They both got up and followed her into the house, to pry open her head for information.

Leaving Jinx and Kagome in the winter's night chatting away about anything and everything, they both got along well.

They each have lost someone special in their lives and not knowing that they each had gone through similar things.

oooooooooo

That's what I gots!

jinx


	21. Uncomfortable walks

Chapter 20

Watching the snow falling was far more interesting then anything going on in the elves house, as Kagome sighed in contentment. Jinx having long ago stepped into the house to figure out what was happening. She said she'd be right back with details, but she'd been gone for a while now, and Kagome was getting the distinct feeling that Jinx wasn't coming back.

Kagome shook her head a little at the speck hope she had in the elf, people always forgot about her.

Kagome sat out on the porch, the light breeze playing with a few strands of her raven hair that refused to be tamed. Enjoying the cold breeze against her warm cheeks, she was such an unhappy soul.

She would often hear yelling, not bothering to look back into the window behind her; she knew it was Inuyasha's temper. She didn't know him long, this was true, but she did know one thing. He had one hell of a temper.

She turned her attention down to her bare feet, tracing curly designs in the falling snow that was un-lucky enough to be blown on to the large porch beneth her. She long ago ignored the stinging feeling in her big toe, as it was now numb from her actions.

She leaned forward on the swinging bench; her palms resting on the edge of the old walnut wood, as she once again gazed out into the snowy air. Using the heel of her foot to push her self back and forth on the swinging bench, her eyes showing more saddens in them as she watched the snow.

It was memorizing.

She closed her eyes, which in an instant she popped them back open. A flash of what she once had wasn't what she needed at the only moment of peace she'd had in a while.

Her face fell, the moment of peace was over already. She cursed her self silently; enough to even make Inuyasha possibly blush.

She had yet to get over the past; the emotional and physical scars were still angry wounds throbbing with each passing day. Her mind again turned to her angry demon friend inside the house when she heard a loud crash and what sounded like a boom. But she wasn't sure, and she didn't want to find out.

She shrugged her shoulders, the warm sash cascading down her back out to the bench, this was a family thing, one she didn't have too much of lately.

She turned her attention back to her toes, the design she drew in the snow now covered by a thin layer of it. Peeking out only a little.

"Where'd I put my shoes?" she wondered out loud looking around for any sign of them, she probably left them in the car. She usually did that from time to time.

She tried to think of other things, what she was going to do when she got home, the same thing she did every day she supposed… nothing.

This wasn't working.

She turned her attention back to her feet, now it was bothering her, for some reason she had to find her shoes. She stood up slowly not wanting the blood to rush too quickly to her head and black out like she did if she stood up to fast. She walked down the old steps of the porch, as they creaked under her weight, reaching the bottom she began her short journey to Sesshoumaru's car, the sash soon forgotten on the ghostly swinging bench.

The sound of her feet crunching in the snow was a welcomed sound, her mind wondering to where she should begin to look for her shoes. The back, the front?

She'd figure it out once she got there she supposed.

She got to the car tugging on the driver's side door handle; the one closest to her. She admitted it she was lazy. The car of course was locked. Just her luck, she lend with a huff against the door, her feet beginning to lose feeling in them all together.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but frost bite was the last thing on her mind.

She pushed herself off the car, the porch giving her an uncomfortable felling now. She didn't' want to go back up there, the yelling was beginning to get on her nervous and the light above the door was attracting unwelcome bugs.

She then turned to the darkened trees; the tops of them lined with dark blue skies, the stars were out tonight. And she needed a walk.

Her feet took her past the car and into the dark forest, she rubbed her cold arms. She must have left her sash on the bench, as she shrugged her shoulders. Maybe today would be the day, she didn't know?

The light on the porch above the door lit her path for a while, then once she got into the dark depths of the gloomy forest it was the moons turn.

She looked up again into the sky the stars almost mocking her, she snorted at something her mother once said to her.

'_The stars are gods that watch upon you in your darkest of times.'_ Her mother's naïve voice rang in her ears.

"There is no god." She thought aloud with a un-lady like snort, not realizing she had.

She stopped in mid step and turned her head sharply at the sound of a velvety voice.

"Indeed." It said.

"Who's out there?" she asked calmly, no fear evident in her voice.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. The tall frame of a man, she thought she saw a flash of red, but her mind was known to play tricks on her.

"Sesshomaru." She spoke disappointed somewhat, turning around and continuing on her unknown joinery as if he hadn't spoke.

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her behavior. 'What a strange creature.' He thought, following behind her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants.

He saw the strange human walk into the forest without shoes or coat while he was standing at the window. He was listening to his brother and the elves argue over their heritage, and his strange markings. He grew tired of this and figured he'd accompany the human. Something he rarely even did with his once alive ward.

They walked in silence for a while, both not acknowledging the fact that the other was there.

Sesshomaru looked up to the sound of a rather annoying clicking noise; the odd human's teeth were clicking together in fast motion, something he often found humans doing when they were cold.

He slowly and silently caught up with her with long strides that no human could do. He took off his jacket and rested it lightly on her shoulders, something he always did with his ward, but rarely admitted to doing.

It surprised her; she gasped lightly at the feeling of the warm fabric hitting her bare skin. Looking up she found the face of Sesshomaru, she had forgot he was back there.

"Thanks." She spoke. Her voice so quite his demon ears almost didn't pick it out of the breeze.

"You clicking was merely an annoyance." He spoke dead pan, looking forward at something that she obviously couldn't see. "We must go, it's cold out."

"Uh huh." She said sarcastically earning herself a glare from the demon beside her.

They both walked back side by side, with a very uncomfortable unwelcome silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just as they both returned, the door swung open, and out stepped an angry Inuyasha, his breathing rapid and his arms crossed over her chest. Staring out into the night, at most likely nothing, But he was a demon, maybe he was looking at a bunny or an owl…but that wasn't the question that was on her mind really.

What was on her mind was how long it was going to take that door to slam shut.

'One, two, three…' she counted in her head as she watched the old screen door collide with the frame a loud boom made her jump silently she knew it was coming but it was still loud.

"You ok?" she asked, again looking down at her bare feet, and then to Sesshomaru as he walked past her and back into the house through the same poor door.

Sesshomaru didn't feel like indulging himself in some lover's game, maybe he would see what Jinx was up too, but he wouldn't tell a soul of this.

"He intended this…." Inuyasha spoke, his voice full of anger, still staring at the imaginary bunny, or owl, she hadn't decided yet.

"Oh…" Kagome spoke, her voice unsure, not sure of what he meant by it.

She watched as his fists clenched into his shirt, His eyes now holding more anger now as he went deeper and deeper into his thoughts.

"I'm too now walk this earth as a full demon." From his voice she could tell this is not what he wanted. His eyes shut for a while, in thought no doubt at what he was to do now.

He sighed, rolling his head around on his tense shoulders.

She watched, watched as he licked his lips, watched as the marking on his face glistened in the moon light. He was a thing of beauty.

She blushed at this, what was she going to do with her self? These kinds of thoughts are what got her into trouble the last time.

She walked up the porch steps as the old wood was creaking under her little form again. Walking slowly up behind her demon friend she wrapped her petite arms around her regal frame. She buried her face into his tense back, giving him what little comfort she could.

She felt his hands come up to hold her arms, his shoulders relaxing noticeable in front of her.

"You'll always be my friend Inuyasha, no matter what you are." She said, her warm breath tickling the skin through his dress shirt.

"Thank you." He spoke, sounding more relaxed then from the moment they got here.

She heard him breathe in and then stiffen under her hold.

She let go of him and backed away as he stepped forward. "What's wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion when he turned around to look at her with sad eyes.

When he didn't say anything, as she asked again.

"Inuyasha, what wrong you ok?" she walked towards him, he took a step back.

Her eyebrows knitted together in even more confusion if that were possible.

"Kagome…" he breathed, "why didn't you tell me you had a child?"

Her eyes widened with fear, the scent of it tickling his nose. The next thing he knew she was gone, Sesshoumaru's jacket fluttering to the ground in her wake.

He really knew how to fuck things up.

…………………..

Oky doky poky okey

-jinx


	22. I'll hold you to that

Chapter 21

She ran, ran as fast as her legs would take her, but she knew he would catch up to her. She was just hoping with what little she had left that he wouldn't be able to find her.

Her mind was running along with her legs, going back on everything she said to him, she never told him of this. How did he know? How did he find out?

'The breath' she thought, 'when he breathed in, he must have smelled that there was once a child inside of her.' Tears began to flow freely down her cold face, her bare feet no longer feeling the cold, no longer hearing as they crunched into the snow. She ignored the branches as they would fly in front of her face most likely scratching her.

She heard her name being screamed, Inuyasha's voice more rugged then usual, her legs speed up a little more. If only she knew where she was? If only she knew how to get back to the road, if only she'd paid attention to where inuyasha was driving!

She tripped on a root and went face first into the not so soft snow, her head hitting a rather large bolder that decided that was a good place be at that moment. She glared at it when she pushed herself off the ground, her own blood staining the once white snow.

Her hand instantly went to the wound, she could tell it was deep, but she didn't have time to pity herself, she had to leave before he and his family left her, her body couldn't take any more people living in her life.

Her hand left the gash on her forehead, pushing herself fully off the ground she heard a twig snap and knew he was near, her face stilled as everything around her went quite, not a good sign when you're alone in the deep dark forest.

She looked to the sound of another twig snapping, then another in a different direction. Her mind screamed at her to run, but she couldn't her head was throbbing and her feet wouldn't move.

She was screwed.

She heard another snap, this sounding much closer, like right behind her. She closed her eyes wishing she hadn't agreed to come here, and turned around, her eyes widened, coming face to face with inuyasha…and his blood red eyes, a stick in his hands she looked to his face, then to the stick.

He was toying with her.

He smiled a gruesome smile showing her his much longer fangs and held the stick up to eye level and snapped it. The snap ringing threw the forest like a warning to bell.

She jumped; this wasn't looking to be promising.

…………………………………………………..

Sesshomaru looked at Jinx through the crack of the door; she was drawing, lying on the floor on her belly, drawing, and her tongue half hanging out of her mouth in a very childish manner and her feet kicking in the air behind her. He couldn't help but watch her, her careless manner amazed him.

He had not seen her in years, but he remembered her a little, always fallowing him around tugging on his long kimono sleeve, always wonting to ride on his shoulders. He'd only oblige when there was no one around; he had a reputation to protect. She'd always called him that name as well, having at that age not been able to say Sesshomaru, what was it again? He thought for a moment… 'Fuzzy, floppy, fluffy…fluffy' he looked through the crack again, how he missed that name, but only a little.

He heard a rustle of fabric behind him, damn elves could always be so quite, he looked back to see Cindy, drying her hands on her apron that said 'dork' across with and arrow pointing up, and gift from her sister.

"It's been hard for her" she spoke loud enough for him to hear, looking also through the crack of the door to her sister.

He raised an eyebrow at her, what had happened to make her sad in the first place?

Cindy looked up into the eyes of the confused demon. "Inuyasha didn't tell you?" she asked.

"no." he spoke, also looking at jinx.

"Well fallow me then child." She spoke stepping away from the door and into the kitchen.

He growled low at her, he hated it when she called him that and, and she knew it too!

He fallowed the older elf into the kitchen sitting on a stool that was in front of a large butchers block. The kitchen was huge, larger then any normal human kitchen, he looked around taking in the detail of the blue and the yellow tiles, he hadn't been here in a long, long time, and they must have changed everything as the years passed.

It looked to be something Jinx had designed it, something straight out of her head.

"Jinx was once married." Cindy began chopping up the carrots to put into whatever she was making, but it sure did smell good, this got his attention quick, his eyes widened only a fraction.

"Go on" he spoke.

"He was a nice boy, made jinx happier then is now, while brought up, all that good stuff." She waved her hand in the air, that wasn't the point. "Until the day came when he deiced to get his wife the perfect gift, sending him away to anther country." She sighed at this. "Why I still to this day don't know?

A wedding gift a birthday gift? No one ever found out?" she shrugged her shoulders as she began to chop more of something. "But when he was returning home excited to give his wife the gift he had found for her the plane went through an awful storm, crashing into the ocean killing everyone on the plane including him. His and a few other bodies were never found." A single tear went down her cheek that she quickly got rid off, her sister deserved to be happy again.

"So on the anniversary of his death, we all have to keep a good eye on our Jinx, she often tries to commit suicide. Or she becomes so deeply depressed she wont come out of her room, but the next she'll be fine, like nothing ever happened, she still to this day has yet to let the pain out, only on that day does she do it. I've never caught her thinking about him, never seen her sad, I think she hides It." she pointed her chef's knife at him. "It's probably all your fault, she learned from you too hide her emotions."

Cindy shook her head, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Sesshomaru stared at his old nanny for a bit in thought. His mind wandering to Jinx again, she was once married, once married to a man she loved.

_**Flashback **_

A little elfin girl not ten years old sat on the edge of a short cliff, her little bare feet dangling in front of her. A daisy in her hand as she twirled it between her little fingers. Her bright blue slik kimono gleaning in the late afternoon's sun.

He walked up behind her, not giving himself away just yet, but not really caring at the same time. He had been looking for this little girl all day; she wasn't in her usual place trailing behind him.

Asking him questions upon questions.

When asking her older sister where she was, she just gave him an all knowing little grin and sent him on his way.

He didn't understand elves at times.

He could smell little girl's sadness, something he long ago took into memory. It wasn't something that suited this little girl well. He walked into the clearing next to her looking down the short cliff, but enough to hurt badly if you were to fall down it.

She turned to him with a half smile. Her light green eyes almost piercing into his soul.

He turned to her with a stoic face.

"They don't want to play with me." She spoke, year little childish voice laced with saddens that only a girl of her age could do, her eye again turning to the lands below, still twirling the little daisy around, Her feet dangling over the edge.

He arched a delicate eyebrow at her, his face still ever stoic.

"They say because I am an elf…" she sniffled. "That I'm not aloud to play with them."

He now understood, the little demon children of the servants were often rude and curl. And the little human children of the families that lived in his village just didn't understand.

He looked to the child.

"We should go home now Jinx." He spoke, holding out his hand for her to take.

She looked up at him again, his hand out stretched to her, she looked at his long fingers that were tipped with long sharp claw like fingers nails, most children would have feared this, but she got up off the ground, dusting off her bottom and grabbed his hand and they walked hand and hand with him back to the estate.

Twirling the little daisy around in her other hand.

They were almost to the estate, when she looked up to her only friend.

"Fluffy, I'm going to marry you some day." She spoke, her voice so sure of herself, that he almost for a moment believed her.

Only... for a moment.

"Is that so?" he said looking down at the little elf girl, her black mid back length hair was a mess, twigs leaves you name, most likely stuck in it, that's always how it was.

He was beginning to wonder if it would better if she just cut it all off.

"Yep!" she said as she let go of his hand and handed him the daisy, "you can count on it." and with that, she took off towards the estate, leveling a baffled Sesshomaru in her wake.

'I'll hold you to that.' He thought as he tucked the daisy into his yellow sash.

_**End flash back. **_

He was taken out of his faze by a hand waving in front of his face.

He grabbed it, looking into the eyes of the one on his thoughts.

Light green, met gold.

"Jinx" he said, letting go of her little hand, compared to his anyways.

"That would be me, you ok?" she smiled at him, walking over to her older sister to pester her about when dinner was going to be ready, something she was getting to be a pro at.

Sesshomaru sat and watched with silent amusement.

……………………………………………………………….

Her eyes had gotten wider with every second they both were standing in the dark forest. His eyes still red and that devilish grin on his face.

She would have been scared if it hadn't been for that fact that he had his arms wrapped around her, nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck.

Now she was just plain freaked out.

Her mind was got hay wire, trying with all her might not to move because if she didn't, he'd glow at her, one deep down in his throat that vibrated her chest, but it was frightening and she didn't know what was to fallow after that.

She heard him say something, something so soft her human ears could pick it out. It being muffled by her shoulder probably didn't help out much either.

"Don't fear me." He said, turning his head to whisper into her ears, she nodded her head in understanding to what she should do, but he said nothing about her not be uncomfortable with this.

He moved to looking into her eyes, his still blood red, the moon reflecting off them nicely, her eyes fluttered shut when she felt his hands come up to her face, wiping away the tears she didn't know she had shed.

"I'm sorry." She spoke, dropping her head into the palms of his hands.

He shook his head, reaching up to her to place it behind her ear and out of her face. Cuts were every where, the blood tickled his nose.

He was beginning to gain control, his new demon blood smelled her fear and took over, he struggled to contain it, but it was useless.

It was just too strong.

The only thing he remembered was kagome running off, and ending up in the forest with her, his arms wrapped around her shacking form.

……………..

Tee he

-jinx


	23. tug on your shirt

Chapter 22

Jinx looked up from her curry chicken too across the table at the gorgeous man that was about three hundred years her senior. His now loose braid that she herself did over a couple hundred times, it seemed, in the kitchen while her sister cooked, he didn't protest one bit, and in fact she thought he actually liked it.

She stared at him for a while; her hands itching to one again touch the soft silk hair.

Getting her mind off that she turned away, her attention going else where, a vase, a picture, an empty chair where her husband once sat…not there.

She then turned her attention to the small human sitting by inuyasha, rather close in fact.

She was the only one to notice that Kagome had once been crying when she and Inuyasha walked through the door, her body almost blue in color as her arms were wrapped around herself. Her whole appearance just screamed cold, blood shot eyes and a puffy face kind of gave it away. Jinx being who she was, pulled the human aside to the bathroom, sitting her on the toilet she tried to wipe away, with a small wet cloth, whatever saddens was evident in Kagome face.

She sighed, taking a bit of her food; Cindy sure knew how to cook.

Her mind once again wondered to the human with inuyasha, she new of the life she once held in her body, her elf senses telling her of it when she first walked in the door of the diner that day.

But she kept to herself as her older sister did, also because she didn't want to get hit in the back of the head with a kitchen utensil. Silently she began to wonder if Inuyasha knew or not. He was a little naïve at times. Or maybe it was because he was once a hanyou and his sense of smell wasn't as strong as it was now.

In her head, she even tended to ramble.

She sighed once again, this time gaining the attention from every one around her, it was quite all of a sudden, where they talking? She looked up to everyone from her plate of food.

"What?" she asked, wiping her mouth making sure she didn't have any pieces of rice or and huge chunk of chicken.

"You ok dear?" Cindy asked, grabbing her sister's hand, the one not trying to wipe of the imaginary piece of food. She sometimes began to wonder if her sister was as nuts as everybody tends to tell her.

"Yeah I'm fine…why?" Jinx looked around at everyone once again, this time making eye contact with Sesshomaru, his eyebrow raised and his golden eyes showing no emotion.

Such an impossible man.

"No reason, that's just the second time you sighed in less then four seconds." Cindy spoke, taking a bite of her food.

She looked over at Jinx to see she wasn't even paying attention to her, she was staring at something, and her gaze turned to Sesshomaru then back to Jinx. Yep that's what she figured.

Jinx was crushing on Sesshomaru, she would have jumped up and down like a giddy school girl finding a cute puppy in an ally way, but that would bring to much attention to her self and she wasn't like that.

She went back to her food, ignoring the staring pair, an all knowing smile on her face.

Jinx couldn't look away; her mind was now on the floor, crawling towards the kitchen to look for something to munch on. She gazed into his emotionless eyes deeper, she felt a blush coming across her cheeks and her brain was now back from the kitchen.

She finally looked away, going back to her food, and stuffing in as much as she could, fear that she might say something stupid.

Kicking her feet in the direction of her sister, she so badly wanted her to stir up a conversation. She could feel his eyes on her, looking threw her.

"Ouch… anyone for some more?" Cindy said, rubbing her now sore ankle. Glaring at her sister out of the corner of her eye.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

What was he going to do now?

Inuyasha played with his food, no longer hungry for the food that sat in front of him.

He some how let his demon blood take over, his body and mind just didn't want to respond to him in the forest.

He looked to Kagome, she was eating her food with little bites on her fork, she probably wasn't hungry either, and she just didn't want to be rude.

He so badly wanted to turn to his brother, smack him in the face and ask him what the hell was going on, and possibly for good measure throw in a few more slaps.

He sighed; he probably wouldn't get within two seconds of Sesshoumaru's face with out getting thrown into the wall behind him.

He picked at his food some more.

He felt a little tap on his hand, looking off to his side, opposite his brother. Kagome smiled at him her hand now resting on his.

He smiled back at her, her face still holding the sad eyes she had when they returned from the forest, he didn't care that she once had life within her, but he did want to know where that child was?

He would of course let her tell him of that, or maybe not, if she didn't want to tell him. Because from his point of view that seemed to be the thing she was always sad over.

He sighed again and felt the hand on his tighten.

He just wanted her to be happy.

…………………………………………………………………………..

'When had she got that?' he thought looking at the large tattoo on the back of Jinx's neck, he had never noticed it until now, she being to short only coming to his chin. Her hair was also covering it up a little.

It was a very Celtic looking tattoo, the Celtic knots forming something that looked similar to a flower of some sort. A small rimed circle around it, the place not weaved in and out of each other, blacked with ink.

He tilted his head to the side slightly when he heard Jinx kick her sister under the table.

He wondered of handily if Jinx knew that he himself had a number of tattoos. Or course over the years his demon blood would rid his body of the Ink, but that only meant he'd go get another, the humans where correct on one thing they were rather addictive.

He at the moment had two on his back and one on each calf, and one on his left arm, they were in need of touching up, but he'd probably let them go, he was growing tired of them anyways, His demon markings he never counted, seeing as how he was born with those.

He looked down to his food and then off to his side to see his brother not eating, his clawed hand playing with a piece of chicken that was once a chunk, now shreds.

He could from the moment he walked in the front door with the cold woman that something was up, but he really didn't care, he had his own problems to deal with.

He looked to that problem, her face soft and delicate. He just wishes she was the old Jinx again, asking him questions upon question and wanting so badly to ride on his broad shoulders.

He too poked at his food.

…………………………………………..

Cindy looked up from her food to the younglings around her, only she and Jinx seemed to be eating, well Jinx was devouring it, something she did when she was nervous.

She knew what was on everyone's mind, Sesshomaru… Jinx, Inuyasha… Kagome. She just wished she could tell them all it would be alright, but she couldn't make that promise.

She couldn't tell the future, no elf could, Jinx tried it once only resulting in the bathroom toilet to be blown out of the wall and into the forest about a hundred feet behind them.

She laughed at the remembrance of that day. Jinx was such a curious youngling.

She went back to eating her food, the silence about to ripe her insides out and onto the table for everyone to gaze at with disgust or amusement. Knowing Jinx she'd probably poke at them with her fork seeing if they'd twitch.

She looked over to Sesshomaru, it wasn't like him to poke at his food like a five year old, she knew what was bothering him, she now wishes that she hadn't of told him of it.

She then looked to Inuyasha; he too was poking at his food, one hand underneath the girl beside him. She knew of the girl, her secret not a secret not any longer amongst the demons and the elves. She once had a child.

Inuyasha though, he looked tired.

Then she got an idea!

"Why don't you all stay for the night?" Cindy asked, taking another bite of her food.

Next to her she heard a gasp and a fork clatter to a plate.

She turned amused to the baffled look of her sister score one for her.

"Jinx and I have plenty of room and we'd love it if you'd stay with us." Cindy said this time glaring at Jinx to agree.

"Yeah, it'll be great just like old times." Jinx spoke referring to the time when they all lived in the estate. "Plus we could catch up; just please no more boring stories." She said looking directly at Sesshoumaru as she did, biting her lip in a seductive manner.

Cindy took note of this.

"Well seeing as no ones really that hungry." She laughed, waving off the guilty faces. "Let us move to the living room." She stood up, grabbing her glass of wine and walked into the living room followed by her sister and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed behind for a little while, a little talk was in order between the two of them.

…………………………………………………………………….

Cindy had long ago fallen asleep in the recliner in front of the fire, and Kagome and Inuyasha went to bed, in separate rooms.

Now only Jinx and Sesshomaru were left.

The two had been very quite towards each other, only speaking a couple of words here and there, but not a conversation.

Jinx was lying on the floor in front of the fire, her face in a book. Now in a pair of very comfortable light blue tank top and long pants pajamas with daisies all over them. Her feet in a pair of rubber ducky slippers and her hair in a mess having just taken a hot shower.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was in what he came over in, his shoes still on his feet, only his tie loosened from its hold around his neck. A glass of wine resting on his knee as he pretend to look at the fire with Jinx laying in front of it.

He couldn't help but stare, she was entrancing. Her long legs that he discovered had a couple of tattoos on them, where bent slightly in front of her to hold her book in place as it rose up and down with her calm breaths, her head resting lightly on a pillow.

His mind was beginning to become perverted.

He wanted to ask her so many questions, just like she had done when she was a little one. He even thought about crawling down to her and tugging on her shirt. But he was Sesshomaru, and that was beneth him.

He sighed a little, something he hadn't done in a long, long time.

"You ok?" Jinx asked looking up from her book to Sesshomaru. She smile at him, he was gorgeous.

He nodded his head, taking a drink form his glass that was now empty.

Just like his life.

……………….

meow

-jinx


End file.
